Fragments of memories
by Jaessa Lockburgh
Summary: Voilà la suite de mon autre fic Succession of Witches que j'ai intitulé Fragments of Memories. Vous retrouverez ici la suite des aventures de Jaessa, Gaïa, Leknaat, Damon et Sorgas. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien les attendre après ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu?
1. Un nouveau départ

_**Résumé de Succession of Witches:**_

_Dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII, bien des secrets sont encore jalousement gardés. Or un groupe d'étudiants de la B.G.U, nommés respectivement Jaessa Lockburgh, Leknaat Danesse, Gaïa Drinaï et Damon Matt vont en découvrir un particulièrement important. En effet, leur monde ne comporte pas une, mais quatre magies toutes descendantes d'une même magie originelle. Ces quatre magies sont : La Guardian, qui est la plus répandue; La Rorksha, détenue par Jaessa elle-même; La Kali, que le jeune Sorgas possède; et enfin, L'Assar, qui appartenait à la sorcière Kalia qui était aussi la mère de Jaessa. Cette dernière s'est d'ailleurs lancée à la poursuite de sa fille et de son mari, Vincent, pour assouvir sa vengeance. A la fin de l'aventure, Vincent a été tué en protégeant sa fille qui a dû se résoudre à tuer sa mère de ses propres mains. _

_Lors de leur retour à la B.G.U, il ne restait plus dans le monde que deux magies, la Guardian, et la Kali. Mais par amour pour Jaessa, Sorgas sacrifiera la Kali pour effacer toutes traces de ces événements malheureux des mémoires de ceux qui en avaient eu connaissance._

_Il est donc le seul à se souvenir de cette histoire ainsi que des sentiments qui les liaient, lui et Jaessa._

Auteur: Jaessa

Genre: Il était une fois dans un pays merveilleux

Titre: Fragments of Memories

**Prologue: Un nouveau départ**

« Voilà qui termine mon rapport sur cette mission.

- Bon travail, Lockburgh. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Jaessa salua et quitta la pièce. Squall et Seifer, de nouveau seuls, commencèrent à discuter.

« De sacrés bons éléments ces trois là.

- Oui. Ils se complètent bien. Toutes les missions que je leur ai confiées ont été des succès depuis que je les ai regroupés.

- C'était après que Jaessa ait été sauvée par cet autre Seed, Sorgas Daegal, c'est ça? C'était il y combien de temps? Six mois maintenant, non?

- Oui. Mais son horreur pour la magie me reste incompréhensible.

- Quand Damon les rejoindra, il faudra penser à leur confier des missions plus délicates. Malgré leur manque d'expérience, ils...

- En parlant de ça, quand tu y réfléchis, depuis quand ont-ils commencé leur éducation militaire? Ça fait... à peine deux ans. Ils ont tous à peu près 18 ans. Nous, à leur âge, on venait tout juste de devenir Seed après sept ou huit ans d'entraînement. Ils ont un véritable don. Mais j'hésite à leur faire prendre plus de risques. Ils sont encore assez immatures.

- Surtout Damon.

- Oui, surtout lui. Mais je verrai bien. On n'a pas eu de missions vraiment dangereuses depuis pas mal de temps.

- Depuis Deling en fait.

- Hum... »

_Ascenseur_

« Bon, visiblement, on a du répit jusqu'à ce que Damon nous rejoigne après l'examen pratique. Vu qu'il a enfin eu l'écrit.

- Oua----ah!! C'est trop génial!! J'vais pouvoir m'occuper de Boco!

- Étrange, pourquoi je me suis doutée que tu allais dire ça, Gaïa?

- Et moi, de mon Irvy d'amour en sucre tartiné de...

- Leknaat! Arrête les détails, on s'en passera. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ah! Le sauveur de notre Jaessa nationale! »

Jaessa releva la tête et se trouva face au Seed Daegal.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle ressentait toujours une gêne immense en sa présence. Un peu comme quand on lui parlait de magie, en fait.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux et passèrent leurs chemins. Pourtant, leurs mains se frôlèrent. A ce contact, ils s'écartèrent violemment, comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique. Puis, ils s'enfuirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Lorsque Gaïa, Leknaat et Jaessa sortirent sur le campus, elles trouvèrent un Damon en train de roupiller sous un saule pleureur.

Gaïa se précipita sur lui et commença à le chatouiller.

« Allez! Avoue! Avoue! »

L'autre, réveillé en sursaut, avait chopé le hoquet tout en riant. Il réussit néanmoins à articuler:

« Avouer... quoi? »

Gaïa s'assit sur le ventre de son camarade et arrêta le supplice.

« Je sais pas. J'ai dit ça comme ça, moi... »

Leknaat et Jaessa vinrent les rejoindre. Une bonne heure passa à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Mais quand Squall, Seifer et Quistis passèrent non loin d'eux, tous tendirent l'oreille.

« Oui, ça recommence à bouger à Deling City.

- Il y a un peu plus de trois ans qu'ils n'ont plus fait appel à nous...

- Oui, une mission d'infiltration, mais...

- Ça a été un échec.

- Oui, on a perdu un excellent soldat là-bas. Je n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. »

Le reste de la conversation devint vite inaudible.

« Tu crois qu'ils parlaient de...

- Oui. De Treyll. Il m'a dit qu'il partait pour Deling avant de s'en aller pour sa dernière mission.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de nouveau du grabuge. »

Jaessa ne répondit pas, songeuse.

« Bon, moi, je vais m'entraîner à la Gunblade! Jaessa, tu viens?

- ... »

BJOING.

« Aieuh! Pourquoi tu me tapes avec ta Gunblade, Damon?!

- Parce que j'aime pas qu'on me foute des vents! Viens t'entraîner avec moi! C'est un ordre!

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive... »

Gaïa les regarda s'éloigner un peu avant de dire:

« C'est à se demander qui est le Seed et l'étudiant entre les deux... »

A leur tour, Gaïa et Leknaat se levèrent et quittèrent l'endroit.

_Deux jours plus tard_

« J'aimerai vous promouvoir au poste de professeur, Mlle Lockburgh. Vos compétences en Gunblade sont très demandées. De plus, nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs pour encadrer l'examen qui a bientôt lieu. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que votre ami Damon va y prendre part.

- Mais... Quelles seraient mes nouvelles responsabilités?

- Quelques heures d'entraînements par semaine avec un ou deux groupes d'élèves. Pour ce qui est de votre équipe, votre nombre de missions sera revu à la baisse. »

Jaessa se remémora les plaintes incessantes émises par ces deux amies à ce sujet. Gaïa ne pouvait pas s'occuper assez de Boco, et Leknaat « d'Irvy ».

« J'accepte ce poste avec joie, Monsieur. Et je vous remercie de cet honneur.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calme. De nombreux Seeds étaient partis en mission de reconnaissance, des étudiants s'entraînaient en vue de la partie pratique de leur examen et Jaessa ainsi que quelques autres travaillaient les protocoles de notation et de sécurité à observer. Enfin, le jour J arriva...

Tôt le matin, les enseignants devant prendre en charge les équipes étaient réunis au deuxième étage.

« Bien, je vais vous remettre à chacun une feuille sur laquelle se trouvent les noms des aspirants dont vous avez la responsabilité ainsi que les lieux et les buts de vos missions. »

Jaessa reçut la feuille et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas Damon dans son équipe.

« Sûrement mieux comme ça. »

Elle regarda alors plus attentivement.

_Fiche descriptive:_

**But de la mission: **Exterminer les monstres ayant envahis la zone autour de Lunatic Pandora.

**Lieu de la mission: **Alentour de Lunatic Pandora

**Equipe 7: **Sendrar Mercan Kerris Losfeld Mirrha Stenli

Elle remarqua que deux d'entre eux avaient échoué à l'épreuve écrite l'année précédente.

« Maintenant, je vais appeler les élèves à se réunir à l'entrée. Vous les rejoindrez là-bas et regrouperez vos étudiants. »

Les examinateurs se mirent donc en route en discutant. Jaessa apprit que c'était Shu qui avait Damon dans son équipe.

« Toutes mes condoléances, professeur.

- Ne sois plus si formel avec moi, Jaessa. Nous sommes toutes les deux professeurs, maintenant. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Elles échangèrent quelques encouragements avant de se séparer pour aller chercher leurs élèves.

Jaessa conduisit les siens au parking où elle se mit au volant du véhicule que l'université mettait à sa disposition.

Elle essaya de se rappeler quels armes maniaient les trois étudiants. Elle avait vu que Kerris possédait des Katars, Mirrha une arbalète et une forte aura magique. Quant à Sendrar, il portait un lourd bâton de guerre dans son dos. Une vague de nostalgie envahit la jeune fille.

« Bah, c'est sûrement parce que ça me rappelle les fois où je me battais avec Damon quand on était petits. » pensa-t-elle.

« Professeur?

- Oui, Mirrha?

- Où va se dérouler notre mission?

- Nous allons nous rendre à Balamb où nous attend un bateau. De là, nous partirons pour la région de Tears Point.

- Tears Point? Mais, c'est par-là que s'est crashé Lunatic Pandora, non?

- C'est exactement là que nous allons. »

Le silence retomba, mettant en évidence leur inquiétude.

« Depuis l'année dernière, des changements ont été mis en place. Je vous accompagnerai durant toute la durée de l'examen et pourrait vous assister en cas de problèmes. Mais c'est Sendrar qui sera le chef du groupe. »

Une heure plus tard, ils roulaient sur le continent d'Eshtar après avoir traversé l'océan.

A l'arrière, les trois jeunes gens vérifiaient leurs associations et leurs équipements.

Jaessa pilla.

« Professeur! Que s'est-il passé?

- La mission commence... et ça va être coriace. »

Sendrar rassembla tout le monde.

« A quoi avons-nous affaire?

- Un moloch. »

Mirrha répondit:

« Mais ils ne sont pas censés vivre par ici! »

Sendrar rétorqua :

« Et bien on va dire qu'ils ont migré. Nous allons sortir, mais avant, je veux que seul Jaessa soit en première ligne. Les autres vous restez en arrière. Une objection?

- Ça me convient » sourit Jaessa.

Ils sortirent et firent face à l'animal. Jaessa l'attaqua la première pour attirer son attention sur elle.

Ce qui fonctionna très bien.

Quand elle commença à être salement blessée, Mirrha voulut utiliser un sort de soin. La voyant incanter, Jaessa lui hurla:

« Pas de magie! Pas de magie sur moi!! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque le sort commença à faire effet, Jaessa sentit en elle un fort influx de sentiments très différents: la joie, la tristesse, l'amour, la haine, la colère, l'apaisement et enfin, le désespoir.

Tout cela eut pour conséquence de déclencher l'attaque ultime de Jaessa: le Crying Striker.

Cette « limite » était des plus étranges, en effet, tout en frappant le monstre avec une violence inouïe, on pouvait voir les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Mais malgré le sang qui giclait, le Moloch semblait ne rien sentir.

Au moment où elle s'arrêta, le Moloch la chargea en réponse à l'attaque. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle dit simplement : « Meurt... » et le Moloch se figea pour s'effondrer, mort.

Jaessa se releva, épuisée. Elle se retourna vers ses étudiants et spécialement vers Mirrha:

« Ne lançaient plus jamais de sorts sur moi.... s'il vous plaît.

- Bi... bien professeur.

- Mettons-nous en route. »

Les monstres gardèrent leurs distances mis à part quelques inconscients qui étaient vite tués par les élèves. Pourtant, un groupe de trois Molochs finit par s'approcher.

N'ayant dû leur salut la première fois qu'à la réaction pour la moins inattendue de Jaessa, les trois étudiants savaient déjà qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait leur examinateur.

« Essayons de nous replier dans Lunatic Pandora! » les invita Sendrar.

Tout en restant sur leur garde et en infligeant des dégâts à leurs ennemis, ils reculèrent vers l'imposant vaisseau désormais échoué.

Lorsque les monstres virent un de leur compagnon s'effondrer sous les coups répétés, ils préférèrent se détourner de leurs proies.

« C'est bizarre, je craignais que le fait de tuer un des leurs les rendraient plus agressifs. »

Kerris regarda à l'intérieur du bâtiment et dit d'une voix mal assurée:

« Euh, je pense pas que ce soit nous qui les ayons fait fuir... »

Ce à quoi la jeune Mirrha ajouta:

« Mais ça pue là-dedans! »

Sendrar recentra l'attention du groupe.

« Nous devons d'abord soigner le professeur.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais très bien. »

En effet, plus aucune trace de fatigue ne se lisait sur son visage.

« Mais comment...? »

Jaessa se mit à rire.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un Seed de mon niveau serait épuisé après avoir combattu un Moloch?

- Et l'effet du sort?

- C'est temporaire. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je voulais tester tes capacités en tant que chef d'équipe. Test que tu as passé haut la main, je t'en félicite. »

Elle ajouta:

« A partir de maintenant, je prends la tête du groupe. Quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé ici. »

Ils entrèrent dans le hall où le sol était encombré de squelettes de monstres, morts depuis longtemps.

Jaessa se sentit mal. Comme si un vertige la prenait. Elle se vit soudain dans une salle du même genre. Le sol était couvert de sang frais et de carcasse. Elle vit aussi une femme, une sorcière visiblement, commettant le carnage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Jaessa revint plus ou moins à la réalité.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kerris?

- Des traces de pas au sol dans la poussière. On dirait qu'un groupe est passé par ici. Mais ça n'est pas récent. »

Jaessa hésita quelques instants.

« On les suit. »

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à une autre salle semblable à la première.

« Fouillez pour voir si vous trouvez quoi que soit qui en vaille la peine. »

Ils tournaient dans la salle depuis quelques minutes quand Mirrha appela:

« Professeur! J'ai trouvé un objet! »

Ils se réunirent autour d'elle.

« Un pendentif?

- Il y a une inscription gravée au dos. . Mais je ne connais pas ce langage. »

Jaessa prit un air soucieux.

« Montre-moi. »

Mirrha lui tendit le collier.

« Il est écrit « A toi, à jamais ». C'est du Shumi.

- Vous savez lire le Shumi?

- Non.

- Mais alors, comment...?

- Cet objet m'appartient. »

**Notes de chapitre: **De retour avec Jaessa et ses amis! Ça fait pas si longtemps que j'ai arrêté Succession of Witches et ça me rendait triste de les abandonner. Et puis vu comment finissait Succession of Witches je pouvais pas m'arrêter là, pas vrai? Enfin bon. Cette fois, je vais essayer de me détacher le plus possible de Final Fantasy VIII. Alors exit Squall et Seifer (enfin je veux dire qu'ils ne viendront pas dans l'aventure ). Par contre, d'autres personnes vont faire leur retour ou apparition. Question,selon vous, la sorcière de la prophétie de la fin de SoW, sera-t-elle Ultimécia? Y'aura-t-il un chevalier de sorcière? Si oui, qui? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de Jaessa, Damon, Leknaat, Gaïa, Sorgas et les autres! ROCK'N'ROLL!!!!


	2. Agents secret

Auteur: Jaessa

Genre: Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez sera de jouer les...

Titre: Fragments of Memories

**Chapitre 1 : Agents secrets**

« Ça vous appartient?

- Oui... mon ex petit ami me l'avait offert il y a longtemps. Je pensais l'avoir perdu...

- Vous êtes déjà venue ici?

- Non. »

Jaessa préféra changer de sujet et décréta alors que l'examen était terminé. Environ une heure et demi s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée sur les terres désolées du crash. Le retour se passa dans le silence le plus complet.

Ils arrivèrent à la B.G.U vers 19h00.

« Vous vous en êtes bien sorti. Bonne chance à vous. »

Jaessa quitta ses étudiants et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau de Squall.

« Lockburgh! Comment cela s'est-il passé?

- Très bien. »

Elle lui tendit le rapport qu'elle avait établi dans le bateau.

« Vous n'avez pas rencontré de problème?

- Aucun, monsieur.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Jaessa redescendit et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Une fois arrivée à sa chambre, elle entra, prit une douche chaude et se coucha. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, serrant dans sa main le pendentif de Treyll.

_Le lendemain matin_

Jaessa se réveilla, alors que quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte.

« JAESSAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! »

Jaessa se leva paresseusement et se traîna lentement jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

« YAAHAAAAAAAAA! »

Damon sauta littéralement sur elle, la faisant chuter au sol. Elle se cogna la tête et s'évanouit.

« Ben, Jaessa, tu dors encore?

- 5 minutes de plus, m'man... » répondit-elle d'une voix complètement endormie.

Damon prit son amie par le col et la secoua comme un prunier.

« Réveille-toiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! »

Jaessa ouvrit les yeux. Sa réaction face à la position de son ami ne se fit pas attendre.

« Damon... Que fais-tu à cheval sur moi? T'as voulu abuser de moi!! SALAUD!! Méga punch!!

- Non, attend! »

Il se prit le coup de poing de plein fouet. Il hurla tout en s'envolant:

« Une fois de plus la team Damon s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuuuuuux... »

Jaessa se rassit sur son lit et finit par dire:

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait en fait? »

Et là, alors que les petits oiseaux commençaient à chanter pour saluer l'aube, qu'un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre et illumina le visage de Jaessa et que « l'atmosphère matinale » de Grieg se mit à jouer de on ne sait où, Jaessa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un entrechat.

« Huh? Jaessa, ça te prend souvent de faire de la danse classique au réveil? »

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, un nuage couvrit le soleil, le disque sauta et Jaessa s'étala à terre après avoir dérapé sur un tapis.

« Leknaat...

- Ben, quoi? Pourquoi t'as une veine toute bleue sur le point d'éclater sur ta tempe?

- Irvine est dans le coin?

- Bien sûr, Jaessa. Je suis toujours là pour une jolie jeune... »

SBAAAAFF!!!

Jaessa resta un long moment le poing écraser sur le nez d'Irvine. Quand elle fit un pas en arrière, Irvine fut étonné de ne sentir aucune douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce coup minable? » demanda-t-il.

Jaessa eut un rire un peu psychopathe.

« Toi aussi tu l'as goûté?

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Le goût du sang... »

On entendit alors un os éclater et le sang se mit à jaillir et à couler sur le visage d'Irvine qui hurla de douleur (Ndla : Désolée, je suis en plein trip Oni meno Kyo Gomen!!).

« T'as de la chance, Leknaat. Je frappe pas les filles. »

Leknaat sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos...

« Au fait, Leknaat, qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

- Juste te demander si par hasard Damon t'avait annoncé qu'il rejoignait notre équipe de talentueux Seed aujourd'hui même puisqu'il a été reçu à l'examen d'hier avec une excellente mention. Pas de quoi t'énerver, pas vrai? »

Leknaat sourit un peu fébrilement en attendant la réaction de son amie.

« Ah? C'était ça qu'il voulait alors? Je m'excuserai peut-être plus tard... »

Oo

« Bon, je vais aller donner mon cours de Gunblade. Après, j'irai voir Leonheart.

- Pourquoi, on a de nouvelles missions en vue?

- Pas spécialement mais j'ai à lui parler. »

_2h plus tard._

« Entrez. »

La porte tourna sur ses gonds et livra passage au Seed Lockburgh.

« Lockburgh! Félicitations pour votre nouvelle recrue.

- Merci, monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour m'entretenir avec vous de cela. »

Squall fut surpris du ton sérieux avec lequel elle lui avait adressé ces mots.

« Je vous écoute.

- Je vous ai entendu parler à plusieurs reprises d'une mission difficile à Deling City. »

Squall frémit.

« Je souhaiterais me porter volontaire. »

Squall joignit ses mains sur son bureau.

« Votre équipe est-elle au courant de votre initiative?

- Non, monsieur. Je me propose seule. »

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il inspira profondément avant de parler sur un ton très calme mais plein de reproches :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous motive à prendre une telle décision, Lockburgh? Le danger? L'aventure? L'appât du gain? La gloire? Je vais vous apprendre une bonne chose. Vous êtes un bon élément, et vous en êtes consciente. Mais devinez quoi? Si je vous ai réunis avec vos amis, ce n'est pas spécialement pour vous faire plaisir. Mais bel et bien parce que votre entêtement (il appuya sur le mot) à ne pas employer la magie vous empêche d'agir seule. Sinon, vous ne devez votre salut qu'à un Seed passant par-là. »

Jaessa rougit au souvenir du Seed en question.

« Me tromperai-je, Seed Lockburgh? »

Un silence se fit.

« Et vous, vous voudriez que je vous envoie seule là-bas pour une mission pour laquelle nous avons déjà perdu un excellent soldat?! Il n'en est pas QUESTION, Lockburgh, vous m'avez bien compris? »

Jaessa avait encaisser sans broncher. Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois, pesant.

« Nan, mais! T'as entendu comment il lui a parlé?! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Damon ,la Gunblade à la main, hurla:

« Si y faut qu'on l'accompagne, on ira! Pas vrai les gars?!

- Mouais...

- Encore?! Y'en a marre... »

Jaessa se retourna anxieuse vers Squall. Celui-ci avait toujours une expression étonné sur le visage.

« Écoutez, je vais réfléchir mais je ne vous promets rien. Je m'opposerai à votre candidature. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à décider. Il me faut contacter aussi la personne que j'ai déjà envoyée là-bas. Mais à quatre, vous ne serez pas très utile. Trois d'entre vous servirons de relais entre les infiltrés et la B.G.U. De toute façon, je vous préviendrai. Préparez-vous à partir en mission. Que ce soit à Deling ou ailleurs. Maintenant, sortez. »

Le groupe sortit, congédié assez sèchement. Damon allait ranger sa Gunblade quand Jaessa l'arrêta.

« T'as fait évoluer ta lame?

- Ouais!!

- Et t'as changé la gravure en... grenouille?!

- Ouais, c'est Tad! Tad grenouille!

- Mouais, on dirait plutôt une larve... Tad larve! Mouarf! »

Ils s'éloignèrent, rigolant grassement sur leurs sales jeux de mots « made in Frogger2 »

Private joke à toute la bande du 9 novembre 2002!! -

_Cafétéria, trois jours plus tard, 12h05_

« Dites les gars, j'en ai une bien bonne! C'est le type qui s'pr...

- Les Seeds Lockburgh, Matt, Danesse et Drinaï sont priés de se rendre au bureau de leur responsable de mission. Je répète...

- Bon, vas-y Leknaat, continue ta blague.

- Ben c'est tout.

- Mais c'est pas drôle!

- Bah, vous avez pas le sens de l'humour! J'vais la raconter à Jaessa. »

Justement celle-ci revenait d'après été reporter son plateau vide.

« Hé! Jaessa!

- Hum?

- C'est le type qui s'pr... »

Ce après quoi Jaessa se mit à rire, prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Que tout ceux qui trouve ça minable fasse une cure de deux minutes du peuple. Et que ceux qui trouve qu'il y a trop de private joke m'excuse, j'en ferai plus, c'est promis.

« Bon, allez, assez rigolé. Finissez vos plateaux, vite fait. Leonheart nous attend. »

10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le bureau de leur supérieur.

En entrant, ils remarquèrent que les personnes les plus importantes de l'université étaient présentes. On pouvait voir Cid Kramer en sa qualité de proviseur, Squall Leonheart en tant que responsable de mission du groupe, Seifer Almasy en tant que coordinateur des missions, Quistis Trèpe en tant que relais entre la B.G.U et ses clients et un homme que Jaessa reconnu comme étant Cloth Davim qui avait été son professeur d'histoire et qui était présent en tant que responsable de mission de la personne qui avait déjà été envoyée sur le terrain.

« Fermez les portes derrière vous. »

Les quatre jeunes gens vinrent s'asseoir sur les sièges qui leur avaient été préparés.

« Après avoir débattu ces derniers jours de la question, nous avons décidé de vous autoriser à prendre part à cette mission. Et ce malgré l'implication personnelle de Jaessa Lockburgh. »

Cloth Davim, qui visiblement ignorait cela, intervint:

« Comment cela? »

Il en profita pour regarder Jaessa qui affichait un air contrarié mais toutefois déterminé.

« Le Seed Lockburgh était très liée à l'agent Treyll Sercal que l'on a déclaré mort durant le service. Il était alors à Deling City sous la direction des mêmes employeurs que ceux qui ont fait à nouveau appel à nous cette fois-ci. »

Davim se tut.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous aurez à faire. Deling City subit depuis bien des années la dictature des Deling qui ont d'ailleurs renommé la ville à leur nom comme vous le savez. Nous avons été réquisitionné par un groupuscule de résistants pour la première fois il y a quatre ans environ maintenant Après une excellente progression, et alors que nous étions sur le point de renverser Deling, une taupe nous à démasquer et Treyll Sercal a disparu. »

Damon leva la main.

« Oui?

- Euh, excusez ma question mais... Qu'est-ce qu'une taupe a à voir dans cette histoire? »

Toutes les personnes présentes sentirent une goutte de sueur couler le long de leur tempe.

« Damon ,cette réunion est des plus sérieuses, veuillez nous épargner votre humour douteux.

- Mais c'est pas une blague!

- Attendez, vous ignorez que lorsque l'on parle d'une taupe, il s'agit d'un espion?

- AAAHHH!! Oki! J'ai compris! Je me tais, je dis plus rien... N'empêche que c'est stupide comme mot... »

Squall se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

« Vous allez devoir reprendre son travail, le réactualiser et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Damon, Leknaat et Gaïa serviront donc bien de relais avec la B.G.U pour transmettre les informations. Jaessa assistera celui que nous avons déjà envoyé là-bas. Elle se fera passer pour sa femme. »

Quistis leur distribua à chacun un rapport sur la mission. Jaessa le parcourut rapidement.

« Il va de soit que ce rapport ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Quant à Gaïa, Leknaat et Damon, les membres du groupe de résistants mettront à votre disposition le matériel nécessaire pour la transmission de vos informations. Jaessa, vous serez accueillis à la gare de Deling par un membre de l'organisation que vous infiltrerez qui aura une affiche portant le nom de Andries. Les autres, vous serez pris en charge par une personne appartenant au groupe de nos employeurs. Vous la reconnaîtrez facilement à ces cheveux blancs et ces yeux rouges. Des questions?

- Pour les armes, comment faisons-nous?

- Seuls Matt, Drinaï et Danesse emmèneront leurs armes. Plus celle de Lockburgh. Vous pourrez également emporter des sorts. Mais en aucun cas, la personne qui s'infiltrera ne devra avoir d'armes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que c'est Lockburgh qui a été choisi pour la partie infiltration malgré mon opposition. Son refus d'utiliser la magie va nous être utile. Elle a l'habitude de se débrouiller sans. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le Seed Drinaï aura en sa possession l'arme du Seed Lockburgh. Je veux que si une nouvelle trahison devait survenir, nos éléments infiltrés soient en mesure de se défendre. Pour ce qui est des détails, vous verrez ça sur place. Vous partez dans 2 heures. Préparez-vous. »

Le briefing fini, Jaessa, Damon, Leknaat et Gaïa partirent préparer leurs affaires. Jaessa sortit de dessous son lit une boîte noire où était gravé en lettres d'argent un nom: Lockburgh.

_« C'est quoi? »Demanda Leknaat._

_- Un père Noël momifié, tiens..._

_- Beurk! Mais c'est dégueulasse! Moi, c'est ta Gunblade que je veux voir! »_

Jaessa s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce souvenir? Elle n'avait jamais eu une conversation pareille avec Leknaat.

Elle souleva le couvercle et caressa la lame ainsi que la licorne qui y était gravée.

« Nous y allons... »

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur l'arme. Elle posa ses mains sur le couvercle et le rabaissa doucement. Un cliquetis confirma la fermeture de la boîte. Elle saisit la poignée et prit son sac de voyage sur l'épaule et se rendit sur le parking où l'attendaient un chauffeur et ses coéquipiers. Elle confia sa Gunblade à Gaïa et monta dans la voiture.

Squall s'approcha des trois jeunes gens.

« N'oubliez pas. Je veux que vous la surveilliez. Je ne veux pas que ses sentiments personnels fassent échouer la mission.

- Bien, monsieur. »

« Mesdames et messieurs, le train va bientôt arriver en gare de Deling City. Veuillez préparer vos passeports et vos autorisations d'entrer sur le territoire. D'avance, nous vous remercions de votre coopération. »

Jaessa ouvrit un œil. Ses sept heures de trajet étaient enfin finies. Elle s'étira avant de chercher dans son sac les papiers officiels qu'elle avait reçus de son « époux » de la part de l'administration de Deling City. La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Jaessa devait rejoindre le Seed déjà en mission dans un salon de thé avant de faire leurs apparitions lors de la soirée qui avait lieu au Grand Hôtel. Elle répéta mentalement les derniers détails. Elle était mariée depuis le printemps à ce jeune homme dont elle ignorait encore l'identité. Lui était un trafiquant d'arme (que la B.G.U avait emprisonné depuis peu, permettant au Seed de prendre son identité.) Deling l'avait invité, lui et sa femme, pour la grande soirée qui avait lieu ce soir. L'occasion fournissait ainsi à la B.G.U une opportunité en or pour infiltrer un deuxième agent. Comme prévu, un homme l'attendait avec une pancarte portant son nom d'emprunt: « Andries ». Il la débarrassa de ses bagages et la conduisit jusqu'à une limousine noire où il l'a fit monter. Elle rêva un instant en se laissant bercer par la voiture. Puis, elle regarda par la vitre teintée. L'animation des rues tranchait sur l'allure malheureuse des gens. Mais le spectacle changea au fur et à mesure des quartiers. Enfin, ils entrèrent sur la rue commerciale. On y voyait que de riches personnes appartenant sans nul doute aux plus hautes fonctions de la ville. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant un établissement portant le nom de « La Tour d'Ivoire ». Jaessa descendit de voiture, et marcha d'un pas mal assuré (sans doute à cause de ses talons aiguilles) vers la porte d'entrée.

Un employé ouvrit la porte devant elle.

« Mademoiselle... »

Jaessa aurait aimé pouvoir glisser ses mains dans ses poches. Mais ni sa robe ni son manteau n'en avaient. Heureusement que cette robe était longue...

Jaessa soupira avant d'avancer dans la salle. On lui avait dit que son mari l'attendrait au fond de la salle. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Un serveur s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda son nom. Elle articula « Andries » sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Le serveur la guida et se pencha vers l'homme pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de sa femme. D'un mouvement de la main, le client congédia le serveur qui s'éloigna.

Jaessa le suivit des yeux un instant avant de revenir à celui qui était toujours assis. Il finit de replier son journal qu'il posa sur un coin de table puis, il se leva et se tourna vers Jaessa. Malgré le sourire qu'il arborait, elle remarqua tout de suite la lueur triste dans ses yeux.

« Ma présence le dérangerait-elle? » pensa-t-elle.

« Tu es resplendissante ce soir, ma chérie. Comme toujours.

- Sorgas... »

Il la prit par la main et la fit s'asseoir en face de lui. Jaessa jeta un œil inquiet autour d'elle.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Les hommes de Deling sont là pour nous protéger. Nous pouvons parler librement.

- Sorgas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas dit que tu étais celui qui était déjà ici?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Cela aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit à ta décision? N'oublie pas que nous sommes mariés, Jaessa. Souris un peu plus. Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris. »

Jaessa rougit furieusement.

« Nous avons chacun un rôle à jouer. Il va falloir être crédible. » Ajouta-t-il.

Jaessa baissa les yeux.

« Juste une précision... Et j'aimerai que tu gardes ton calme. Je te promets que tu pourras hurler plus tard... »

Sans plus attendre, il lança :

« Nous allons partager la même chambre et le même lit. »

Jaessa sentit son cœur cesser de battre.

« Tu veux dire que...

- Jaessa, nous sommes de jeunes mariés. Tu crois vraiment que Deling avalerait le fait que nous fassions chambres à part?

- Non, tu as raison... »

Le serveur apporta la commande que Sorgas avait passée avant qu'elle n'arrive. Le serveur posa devant Jaessa un chocolat liégeois.

« C'est bien ta boisson favorite, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Sorgas une fois l'employé éloigné.

« Co... comment le savais-tu? »

Sorgas prit sa tasse de café et en but une lampée.

« J'étais le meilleur ami de Treyll. »

Jaessa garda les yeux rivés sur sa tasse. Sorgas continua :

« C'est pour ça que tu es là, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Bien sûr. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est mort... »

Ils finirent chacun leur boisson en silence. Puis Sorgas demanda l'addition et paya. Il se leva et tendit sa main droite. Jaessa regarda un instant cette main dont la peau était marquée en de nombreux endroits par des cicatrices.

« Comment s'est-il fait de telles blessures? » Pensa-t-elle.

« Si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, il va falloir que nous partions ma chérie. »

Une douce chaleur envahit la jeune fille qui lui sourit en réponse avant de prendre sa main et de se lever.

Sorgas congédia le chauffeur venu les chercher. Il souffla à Jaessa:

« Tu vas pouvoir t'habituer un peu à marcher avec ça. »

Heureusement l'hôtel n'était pas très loin. Ils montèrent lentement les marches sous les crépitements des flashs des photographes. Jaessa reconnut Leknaat parmi eux. Cela la rassura un peu.

A peine était-elle arrivée dans la salle de réception que Sorgas l'entraîna pour la présenter à Deling. Elle croisa Damon, qui était habillé en serveur qui lui fit un petit signe discret de la main.

Jaessa tenta de faire bonne figure devant le meurtrier de Treyll même si elle sentait au fond d'elle une profonde envie de hurler.

Le tyran fut, quant à lui, littéralement conquis par la jeune femme. Sorgas, voyant que Jaessa atteignait sa limite, prétexta que le slow qui passait était leur chanson et il prit doucement la main un peu brûlante de Jaessa et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Elle reconnut la célèbre (bien qu'un peu vieille) chanson Eyes on Me et vit aussi que la chanteuse n'était autre que Gaïa elle-même. Puis Sorgas l'enlaça. Elle lui retourna son étreinte et enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Le truc qui me titille dans cette histoire, c'est que je me suis engagée dans une suite. Et ça me fait peur :'( J'ai peur de décevoir ceux qui avaient aimé Succession of Witches. (Entre les copains et moi, on appelle ça SoW, ca va plus vite). Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup SoW...sans vouloir jouer les modestes ou quelque chose du genre hein! ' J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Mais les débuts de fics sont toujours douloureux pour moi parce qu'il faut lancer l'histoire et si pour une fois je sais ce que je vais raconter, et bien je me retrouve devant l'impatience d'arriver aux meilleurs moments. Je prie tous les jours pour pas bâcler mon travail... Enfin... Ça, c'est à vous de juger!!


	3. Ames torturées

Auteur : Jaessa

Genre : (sur un accent allemand) Nous afons les moyens dé fous fairrre parrrler!

Titre : Fragments of Memories

Chapitre 2 : Ames torturées 

Jaessa ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Elle était en sous-vêtements sous une lourde couette de plumes. Une agréable sensation de chatouillement lui traversa les pieds. Puis, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se retourna doucement pour découvrir Sorgas, assoupi. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer et il était toujours en smoking et chemise.

Jaessa sourit. Il était si mignon et si prévenant à son égard.

Un instant, elle rougit de se trouver dans une tenue si légère avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais pourtant, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène...

Puis, prise d'un doute, elle se remémorera la soirée de la veille. Enfin... elle essaya. Elle se souvenait avoir dansé avec Sorgas, mais elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir entendu la fin de la chanson.

Elle voulut s'asseoir dans le lit mais une douleur fulgurante dans le pied lui arracha un cri. Aussitôt, Sorgas se réveilla.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Il s'était éveillé brutalement, en sursaut. Il se tourna vers Jaessa et la vit avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Il la revit alors après l'attaque des Oghnets...

_« Jaessa! Derrière toi! »_

_Sorgas vint porter secours à Jaessa en frappant violemment le voleur qui tomba à terre, inconscient. Mais son épée avait eu le temps de lacérer le dos de Jaessa qui hurla. Les derniers voleurs finirent par s'enfuir après quelques échanges._

_« Jaessa, montre-moi ton dos._

_- Merci, Sorgas, mais ça va." Répondit-elle en grimaçant légèrement de douleur. »_

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jaessa et la força à se recoucher.

« Tu as eu un malaise hier soir. Pendant que tu dansais, tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras. J'ai prévenu Deling et je t'ai ramené ici. Tu as eu un sommeil plutôt agité. Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler de Treyll. »

Jaessa se sentit un peu faible et ferma les yeux.

« Tu as faim? »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est normal, tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier midi. Je vais commander quelque chose au room service. »

Il décrocha le téléphone. Il attendit la tonalité et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier?

- Un cappucino, ça serait possible?

- On va vite le savoir »

Il composa un numéro et patienta. Au bout de quelques secondes, on lui répondit.

« Room service, j'écoute. »

Il passa commande d'un cappucino, d'un café et de croissants.

Jaessa ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps que la douleur dans son pied veuille bien se calmer.

Sorgas se rassit sur le lit, muet. Il regarda sa camarade d'un air profondément mélancolique. Puis, on frappa à la porte.  
« Déjà ? Ils ont fait vite. »  
Jaessa prit la couette et se cacha derrière. Il se leva à nouveau et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Un homme tout de noir vêtu était là, une main à l'oreille, écoutant vraisemblablement les commentaires d'un autre garde du corps. Deling se trouvait juste derrière lui. Sans attendre que les jeunes gens ne l'invitent, il entra dans la pièce.

« Pauvre demoiselle en détresse … » Dit-il en souriant à l'adresse de Jaessa.  
« Vous portez-vous mieux ?  
- Oui, les voyages me laissent toujours si lasse »  
Sorgas arqua un sourcil. La parade était bien trouvée.  
« Je suis venu proposer à nos invités de visiter nos installations. Bien que Sorgas les connaissent déjà, je suppose qu'il voudra accompagner la dame.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que vu son état …  
- Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons prévu tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez vous promener tranquillement. »  
Sorgas se tourna vers Jaessa qui semblait réfléchir. Enfin, elle donna de son plus beau sourire.  
« C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte.  
- Parfait. J'enverrai le fauteuil roulant que nous vous avons trouvé en début d'après-midi si cela vous convient. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire, vous vous en doutez bien. »  
Il reprit un air sérieux et regarda Sorgas.  
« Je vous attends dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.  
- Bien monsieur. »  
La porte se referma.  
« Depuis hier … » Commença Jaessa.  
Elle se leva et se saisit de béquilles qu'on lui avait fournies pour se diriger vers la penderie immense qui était en fait une pièce à part entière.  
« Je n'arrête de me dire qu'il est jeune. Il doit à peine avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que moi.  
- Il a 21 ans. Le même âge que moi.  
- Oh … »  
Jaessa trouva un pantalon. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas comme les jeans qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Les robes, c'était au placard qu'elles

resteraient.

Après avoir porté son choix sur des vêtements d'un noir uniforme et aux tissus fluides, elle se rendit compte que ses bras étaient chargés et qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses béquilles. Heureusement, une âme bienveillante était là pour l'aider.

« Aurais-tu besoin qu'on te débarrasse?

- Et bien, c'est à dire... »

Sans attendre la réponse, Sorgas s'approcha de Jaessa et la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans le lit, porta les vêtements qu'elle s'était choisie dans la salle de bain et revint avec une trousse de secours.

« Je vais bander ton pied et après j'irai au rendez-vous avec Deling. Nous apprendrons peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant cet après-midi. »

A peine avait-il fini qu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Sorgas ouvrit. C'était le room service. Sans prêter attention, il partit se changer.

« Yo! Jaessa! »

La jeune fille releva les yeux et vit Damon, déguisé en groom.

« Damon! »

Celui-ci fit son plus grand sourire.

« Et viiiiiii! Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, le patron se faisait du souci. Ca va bien? »

Il déposa sur la table le café et le cappucino ainsi qu'une corbeille de croissants au beurre encore tièdes.

Sorgas qui sortait de la salle de bain fut surpris de voir le jeune Seed. Ce dernier s'avança vers Sorgas.

« Je suis...

- Damon Matt. Je sais.

- Gneu? Comment tu étais au courant?

- Y'a pas grand monde à la B.G.U qui ne te connaît pas. »

Il but son café, vérifia une dernière fois si sa cravate était bien en place et il partit. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Damon fit ce commentaire.

« Pas commode, ce type...

- Damon, tu diras ceci à Leonheart. Cet après midi, nous avons l'autorisation de Deling pour visiter les installations. Nous allons essayer de voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Tu vas travailler dans cet hôtel longtemps?

- Tant qu'ils accepteront de me garder.

- Suis-je bête... » '

Sorgas retourna dans sa chambre vers 11h45. Il vit Jaessa assise dans un fauteuil à côté de la baie vitrée. Il s'approcha.

« Je suis... »

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres au spectacle émouvant du visage de la jeune fille endormie.

Il se prit à rêver de l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés elle et lui.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle avait aujourd'hui tout oublié de ce qu'ils avaient partagé et des sentiments qui les avaient liés l'attristait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire, mais le pire à ses yeux était de vivre ainsi à ses côtés, l'air de rien, en tant que mari et femme.

Son envie de la prendre dans ses bras se faisait si forte en certain moment qu'il ne savait que se comporter de manière froide et distante pour s'empêcher de craquer.

Il tendit sa main vers la joue un peu pâle de Jaessa. Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de tête dans son sommeil et murmura:

« Où... Où es-tu?...

- Qui cherches-tu? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans son regard.

« Treyll... Treyll, où es-tu? »

Sorgas s'éloigna, déçu, et s'assit à son bureau pour étudier les dossiers que lui avait remis Deling pendant leur long entretien.

Jaessa qui ne faisait que somnoler s'éveilla au bruit de papier que la brise tentait de faire s'envoler.

« Sorgas... tu es revenu?

- Oui, il y a peu.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- 12H00. »

Jaessa se leva, prit ses béquilles et avança jusqu'au fauteuil qui faisait face à Sorgas.

« J'ai réfléchi une partie de la matinée et il y a une question que j'aimerai te poser. »

Sorgas releva la tête.

« Quoi?

- J'ai une question à te poser. »

Craignant qu'elle ne dormait pas lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle quelques minutes auparavant, il bégaya:

« Ah... Euh... Oui, je ... je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gêné en ma présence? »

La question fut pour le moins brutale pour Sorgas.

« Tu me détestes n'est-ce pas? » Continua-t-elle.

Sorgas sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Jaessa, je dois t'avouer que… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un garde du corps de Deling fit irruption dans la pièce, l'arme à la main, sur le qui-vive.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, mais un prisonnier s'est évadé. Pour votre sécurité, restez dans cette chambre. Il est dangereux. Son maniement de la Gunblade est excellent. »

Jaessa eut un froncement de sourcils.

« Une Gunblade ? » Se demanda-t-elle. « C'est pourtant une arme propre à Balamb…Etrange…

- Ca n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de s'enfuir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on garde ce type depuis tout ce temps. » Commenta-t-il.

« Damon ! Un appel pour toi ! »

Damon se précipita sur le téléphone.

« Viiiiiiii ?!

- Matt ?

- Appelez-moi Matt. Echec et Matt.

- Cessez vos âneries. Quistis Trêpe à l'appareil.

- Ah ! Professeur !

- Pourriez-vous être plus discret je vous prie ?

- …

- Très bien. Vous allez rejoindre le Seed Danesse dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Quand elle vous demandera l'addition, vous lui donnerez vos nouvelles informations. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. A bientôt. »

Damon prit un plateau de serveur et passa la porte battante menant à la grande salle.

Il se dirigea vers la table située juste à côté de celle de Leknaat et prit la commande des gens s'y trouvant.

Leknaat l'appela.

« Garçon !

- Mademoiselle ?

- Pourriez-vous m'amener un thé vert je vous prie.

- Tout de suite. »

Damon commença à griffonner son rapport sur son carnet de commande.

Puis, il partit au bar chercher la boisson. Lorsqu'il revint vers Leknaat, celle-ci, complètement plongée dans son rôle, le congédia d'un geste évasif de la main.

« Apportez-moi l'addition, je suis pressée. »

Damon fulminait de rage.

« Ca, ma vieille, tu me le payeras ! » Marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il se posta derrière la caisse et finit d'écrire son mot.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12h03. D'ici une demi-heure environ, Leknaat partirait pour Dollet où elle ferait son compte-rendu de la situation. Ils auraient alors certainement de nouvelles instructions à faire parvenir à Jaessa et Sorgas.

« Leonheart à l'appareil.

- Ici Leknaat Danesse à l'appareil monsieur. »

Squall se sentit rassuré. Jusqu'ici, tout se passait bien.

« Quelles nouvelles ?

- Jaessa s'est foulée la cheville. Mais grâce à ça, Deling leur à proposer une visite de leurs infrastructures.

- Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant. Quoi d'autre ?

- Et bien, pour le moment, Jaessa se contrôle assez bien…

- Mais ?

- Mais je crois que le fait de faire équipe avec le Seed Sorgas Daegal la trouble…

- Hum…Autre chose ?

- Pour l'instant non.

- Alors voici les ordres : Ils ont le feu vert pour la visite. Qu'ils continuent à se renseigner sur l'emploi du temps de Deling. Son père était paranoïaque. Je suppose que lui aussi. Alors qu'ils fassent bien attention à eux surtout.

- …

- Quant à la surveillance de Jaessa, renforcez-la et avertissez-moi du moindre incident. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui, monsieur. »

Squall raccrocha.

« Squall, tu te fais trop de soucis.

- Quistis, cette mission est capitale aussi bien pour nous que pour le peuple de Deling. La fois dernière, les représailles ont été très dures. Et nous en étions responsables. Je continue de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour une telle mission.

- Et nous ? Crois-tu que nous étions prêts à faire face à ce que nous avons vécu ? Tout s'est plutôt bien passé, tu ne penses pas ?

- Mais d'ici, je ne contrôle rien ! Au moins, quand il s'agissait de nous, je pouvais toujours agir. Et puis, il n'y a pas que l'enjeu de la mission qui m'inquiète. Ces quatre là feront partie de nos troupes d'élite d'ici quelques années. S'ils meurent ici…Maintenant…J'aurais l'impression de les avoir tuer moi-même. - Squall, ils sont venus ici pour recevoir une éducation militaire. Ils connaissaient les risques qu'ils prenaient en se portant volontaires pour cette mission. Les enfants dans cette université ne le restent pas bien longtemps. Ils sont très bons ensembles. Je suis convaincue qu'ils s'en sortiront à merveille. »

Squall regarda d'un air pensif le téléphone…

Le portable de Jaessa sonna. Elle décrocha.

« Bonjour, est-ce que mademoiselle Lockburgh est là, s'il vous plaît ? »

Jaessa reconnut la voix de Leknaat.

« Ah non, vous faites erreur je crois.

- Veuillez m'excuser...Mais...peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner quand même?

- Je vous écoute.

- Merci! Vous connaissez la ville de Dollet?

- Un peu, oui.

- Génial! Voilà, je cherche à me rendre à l'hôtel depuis l'entrée de la ville située dans les montagnes.

- Oh, c'est assez simple, vous...

- Attendez une seconde, le feu vient de passer au vert. »

Jaessa comprit l'allusion. Ils avaient l'autorisation pour la visite.

« Vous n'avez qu'à continuer tout droit. Une fois que vous serez sur la place, vous ne pourrez pas le manquer.

- Je vous remercie mille fois! Mon emploi du temps étant assez chargé, je me voyais déjà morte, si vous me permettez l'expression.

- Je vous en prie. Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Au revoir.

- Au revoir! »

Deling eut l'air rassuré.

« D'où venez cet appel?

- D'un portable dans Dollet.

- Parfait. Mais continuez les écoutes. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Bien monsieur. »

« Nous approchons de notre quartier de haute-sécurité. Ici sont enfermés ceux sur qui monsieur Deling veut garder un œil. » Son patron avait été très clair quand au directive de cette visite...

_« Je veux que tu leur fasses visiter la prison. Qu'ils ne leur viennent pas à l'idée de me trahir. »_

Mais le garde se demandait si la jeune dame supporterait.

Il leur avait montré une bonne partie des bâtiments en évitant soigneusement les lieux secrets où Deling développait un projet de grande envergure sur lequel travaillait bon nombre de scientifiques qu'il avait fait enlever. En dehors de ces hommes là, de lui et de Deling, personne ne savait et personne ne devait savoir.

Sorgas poussait le fauteuil de Jaessa. Cette prison ressemblait plus à un hôpital psychiatrique avec ces murs d'un blanc cassé à vous rendre malade en moins de deux. Leurs pas raisonnaient dans ce couloir d'à peine un mètre cinquante de large sur deux de haut. De chaque côté, on voyait des portes verrouillées de quatre ou cinq cadenas et autres sécurités.

Le gardien s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir un simple lit en fer, aux montants duquel se trouvaient quatre paires de menottes. Vraisemblablement, elles devaient servir à attacher le malheureux résident. A part ça, il y avait aussi une bassine remplie d'une eau qui devait croupir là depuis bien longtemps. Et encore une fois des murs d'un blanc monotone. Monotone si l'on faisait toutefois abstraction des tâches de sang qui les maculaient.

Jaessa sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement. Elle comprit le message parfaitement. Tout comme Sorgas.

Un frisson d'angoisse les parcourut tous les deux. Deling qui regardait la scène à travers une de ses nombreuses caméras de surveillance eut un sourire cruel. Si les informations de ses espions se voyaient confirmées dans les minutes qui suivaient, les deux tourtereaux qu'il avait sous les yeux ne quitteraient jamais la cage où ils se trouvaient.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Là, je l'avoue, j'ai eu de la chance! Je n'avais pas noté par écrit où allait se terminer le chapitre et j'arrive à le faire se finir comme ça. )

Faut dire aussi que le passage que j'écris était horriblement court sur le papier. Et très mal écrit aussi. J'espère que vous suivez toujours les aventures de ses malheureux Seeds. Moi, je me passionne toujours autant à écrire ce qui leur arrivent en tout cas. Courage Jaessa! Courage Damon! Courage Leknaat! Courage Gaïa! Courage Sorgas!


	4. Pour un sourire aux anges

Auteur: Jaessa

Genre: Bienvenue sur radio nostalgie! NOSTAAAAALGIIIIIE!

Titre: Fragments of Memories

**Chapitre 3 : Pour un sourire aux anges**

Jaessa ne fit rien pour retenir une expression de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Pourquoi nous montrez-vous de telles horreurs!

- Monsieur Deling tient à prouver à votre mari que nous prendrons un soin particulier des marchandises qu'il voudra bien nous vendre. »

Jaessa se tut et attendit en silence.

Au bout du couloir, un bruit se fit entendre. Un des murs se révéla être en réalité des portes d'ascenseur. Celles ci s'ouvraient sur un groupe de cinq molosses de la garde personnelle de Deling entourant un homme attaché, inconscient, sur un fauteuil roulant qu'ils poussaient sans ménagement.

Jaessa essaya de discerner les traits du prisonnier. En vain. Sa tête reposait sur son torse, ballottée par les mouvements sans douceur du fauteuil.

Il était brun. Et ses cheveux plutôt longs étaient tout poisseux de sang.

Jaessa détourna la tête quelques instants. Elle porta une main à la bouche dans un geste de dégoût tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent à côté du guide et entamèrent la discussion avec leur supérieur quant aux conditions exactes de l'arrestation.

Jaessa en profita pour regarder plus attentivement le malheureux. Elle dégagea doucement le visage bleuit de l'homme pour découvrir des traits fins bien que maintenant creusés par les privations. Ses yeux avaient de longs cils noirs qui devaient rendre son expression si douce.

Mais le regard de Jaessa fut attiré par un pendentif.

Une croix d'argent, collée à sa peau par la sueur, ornait le cou du jeune homme.

Jaessa chercha alors la main de Sorgas.

Celui-ci s'était préoccupé de la conversation qu'avaient tenu les six hommes plutôt que du fugitif. Il le regarda pour la première fois lorsque Jaessa lui prit la main à lui en broyer les os.

Lui aussi eut le sentiment que le temps suspendait son vol en cet instant.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. L'homme qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, cet homme qu'on leur avait présenté comme un dangereux criminel, ce traître à la patrie de Deling n'était autre que Treyll.

Le choc fut grand pour tous les deux. Mais il fut emmené dans sa cellule et attaché de nouveau à son lit.

« Mes hommes m'apprennent que le médecin va devoir passer vu l'état dans lequel se trouve ce gars. Vous ne pourrez donc pas assister à la correction qui l'attendait. De plus, mes subordonnés ont besoin de moi. Cet endroit était le dernier lieu que nous avions à visiter. Vous saurez regagner votre chambre? »

Sorgas réussit à répondre.

« Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. De plus, je crois que ma femme est un peu fatiguée. »

Jaessa gardait le visage baissé.

Le dernier garde entra dans la cellule de Treyll et referma la porte.

Sorgas poussa le fauteuil de Jaessa malgré ses jambes tremblantes. La remontée se fit dans le silence le plus total.

En début de soirée, Jaessa avait finit par s'endormir. Sorgas appela Damon et le fit monter dans leur chambre, prétextant une fringale pour justifier le room-service.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? C'est impossible! Il est officiellement mort!

- Comme tu viens si bien de le rappeler, il s'agit là d'une version officielle. Mais si tu à assisté à l'enterrement, peut-être as-tu remarqué que le cercueil qu'on nous a présenté était vide. Il n'y a jamais eu de corps. Je crois que la B.G.U le croit elle aussi mort. Alors qu'en fait...

- Alors qu'en fait, il est torturé, depuis trois ans! »

Damon regarda Jaessa.

« Et elle? Comment ça se passe?

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis que nous sommes revenus ici. Elle vient de s'endormir d'épuisement.

- Je vais de ce pas informer Leknaat.

- Très bien. »

Damon sortit de la pièce. Sorgas s'assit au bord du lit et caressa les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Si nous le sauvons, Jaessa, tu vas certainement reprendre ta relation avec lui... Je sais bien que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais quitte à ce que tu l'aies cru mort, alors il aurait mieux valu qu'il l'ai vraiment été... »

Il se leva, éteignit la lumière et sortit sur le balcon.

Seule la lumière de la lune pu révéler les larmes qu'il versa ce soir-là en silence.

Pendant quelques temps, Jaessa se tint à son rôle. Mais en dehors de ça, rien, pas un mot, pas une parole, pas un regard.

Sorgas savait qu'elle traversait une mauvaise période, mais il ne trouvait rien à lui dire.

Damon n'avait toujours pas pu contacter Leknaat qui avait été envoyée avec Gaïa pour une mission de reconnaissance en ville.

Un jour que Damon travaillait tranquillement au restaurant, il aperçut Leknaat entrer et s'installer à une table. Ils échangèrent un regard. Damon retourna en cuisine. Il allait devoir transmettre les nouvelles informations concernant Treyll. Elle pourrait alors prévenir la B.G.U qui saurait forcément quoi faire pour sauver leur ami.

« Damon! Apporte ça à la table 7! »

Il prit les deux assiettes et sortit vers la salle. Il s'approcha de deux jeunes gens qui semblaient très épris l'un de l'autre. Il déposa son assiette devant la demoiselle avant d'en faire de même pour son compagnon. Puis il prit congé pour aller rejoindre Leknaat. Celle-ci s'était installée à une table au fond loin des autres clients.

« Où étiez-vous avec Gaïa? Il s'est passé de drôle de choses par ici!

- Et ben figure-toi que nous travaillions d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir mettre à exécution la phase finale de notre mission.

- Il y a une date de prévu?

- Oui. Demain. »

Damon se sentit paniquer.

« Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Vous comptiez nous mettre sur la touche?

-Non, toi et Jaessa vous allez rester ici pour vous occuper des gardes qui seront en faction dans l'hôtel.

- Et Sorgas?

- Il a eu un rendez-vous avec Deling à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. C'est pour ça que nous avons pu tout mettre en place. »

Damon jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui.

« Les plans vont devoir changer. Treyll est en vie.

- Comment?

- Jaessa et Sorgas l'ont vu dans la prison au sous-sol. Mais il était dans les vapes. Il ne les a pas vu. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils l'ont gardé si longtemps. Mais il est en vie. On doit le sortir de là. »

Leknaat resta pensive quelques instants.

« Je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais tant pis. Tu sais que Gaïa maintient sur Jaessa une surveillance étroite via la magie...

- Oui et alors?

- Ces dernières semaines, Jaessa semblait très sombre. C'est pour cela entre autres que je suis venue ici te parler.

- Entre autres?

- Oui, je devais t'informer de la situation de la mission et te demander si tu savais ce qui arrivait à Jaessa. Mais vu ce que tu viens de dire, la question ne se pose même plus. »

Damon entendit comme un murmure. Leknaat continua.

« Je vais aller prévenir...

- Tais-toi! Plus de noms...On a été déjà bien imprudents de parler à voix haute. Tu commandes, tu manges et tu files.

- Et toi?

- Je verrais bien. Soit très prudente. »

Damon s'éloigna, ne remarquant pas le léger frémissement de la tenture derrière Leknaat alors qu'un espion de Deling s'éclipsait.

Laissant Damon partirent vers les cuisines, il prit Leknaat en filature.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint les rues bruyantes en ce début d'après-midi, il sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler son supérieur et ainsi rapporter la conversation qu'il avait surpris et qui lui vaudrait peut-être une récompense.

« Bien. Continuez à la suivre. Dès qu'elle a contacté ceux pour qui elle travaille ou ses supérieurs, ramenez-la. Prenez des miliciens de la ville que vous croiserez. On est jamais trop prudents »

L'homme raccrocha et eut un sourire mauvais.

« J'avais raison de me méfier de ces Andries. C'est vraiment parce que Mr Deling tenait à respecter leurs vies privées que je n'avais installé aucun matériel de surveillance dans leur chambre. Toi, là! »

Un de ces hommes de main fit un pas en avant.

« Monsieur Goiret.

- Va me chercher ce Damon en cuisine et fous-le dans une cellule au sous-sol. Prends deux agents avec toi. Si ceux qui se dressent contre Monsieur Deling avaient encore fait appel aux Gardens, tu en auras besoin. »

Alors que son subordonnée allait sortir, « Monsieur Goiret » ajouta :

« Pendant que tu y es, enferme-le avec l'autre. S'ils se connaissent, il serait dommage de ne pas organiser de petites retrouvailles. »

Vers 7 heures 30, Sorgas s'éveilla. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi mais il ne ressentait pas particulièrement la fatigue. Son envie d'en finir avec cette mission était devenue trop forte pour qu'un simple manque de sommeil puisse l'arrêter. Pouvoir libérer le peuple de Deling (ce qui semblait tenir fortement à cœur à ses coéquipiers), ramener à la B.G.U une équipe entière et vivante ainsi que sauver Treyll étaient ses priorités. Et une fois que tout cela serait réglé, il laisserait Jaessa avec son ancien meilleur ami…

Quant à lui, il partirait sans doute quelques temps au temple de son maître et ne reviendrait que pour s'engager pour une mission de longue durée le plus loin possible, où il pourrait - du moins l'espérait-il – oublier quelque peu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En ce matin d'automne, la faible lueur de l'aube filtrant au travers des fenêtres était insuffisante pour éclairer la pièce et la semi-pénombre dans laquelle il se trouvait l'obligea à actionner l'interrupteur. Un flot de lumière illumina alors le carrelage d'un blanc parfait ainsi que le miroir où se reflétait un visage triste et songeur.

Il repensa au jour où Davim Cloth (son superviseur de mission) lui avait appris qui allait le rejoindre.

_Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la grande salle du restaurant de l'hôtel où Sorgas recevait ses clients qui étaient en fait des émissaires de la B.G.U. Ce jour là, Davim devait lui apprendre le nom de son futur coéquipier. Ils étaient assis face à face à une table un peu à l'écart que lui avait réservé Deling pour plus de tranquillité. Après avoir comme à son habitude vérifié que rien ni personne ne les écoutait, il se lança dans la conversation :_

_« A-t-on enfin décidé qui allait venir ici ? Deling commence à trouver le temps long…Il voudrait rencontrer ma femme, ce type est un coureur de jupons invétéré… »_

_Davim avait souri à la remarque avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il sortit de sa sacoche de cuir un dossier qu'il posa devant lui. Il le tapa deux fois de la main droite tout en disant :_

_« Il s'agit là du dossier du Seed qui a été désigné pour cette mission. Le choix n'a pas été facile et nous mettre d'accord encore moins. Nous avons eu plusieurs volontaires et tous avaient des atouts et des faiblesses. Finalement nous nous sommes décidés à envoyer ici une personne à qui tu as déjà eu affaire. Il s'agit de Jaessa Lockburgh. »_

_Les yeux de Sorgas se posèrent sur la pochette cartonnée. Son expression dû changer légèrement mais heureusement pour lui, Davim interpréta mal son changement de physionomie._

_« Je me doute bien que ton opinion à son sujet ne doit pas être très élevée puisque tu l'as secourue au cours d'une mission, mais son potentiel est réel. D'ailleurs Squall Leonheart et Seifer Almasy ne s'y sont pas trompés. Cela ne fait que peu de temps qu'ils les ont elle et son équipe sous leur tutelle mais déjà maintenant ils leur confient des missions de la plus haute importance. Je te laisse son dossier pour que tu te fasses une idée. Jettes-y un coup d'œil, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Enfin bon, je reviens demain pour ta réponse. Même endroit, même heure. »_

_Sorgas n'avait pas écouté grand chose de la fin du discours de son supérieur. Il avait pris le dossier et l'avait feuilleté dès que Davim avait quitté la table. _

_Les rapports étaient pour le moins élogieux à l'égard de la jeune fille et de ses amis, vantant leur coordination, leur rapidité d'action et la discrétion avec laquelle ils s'acquittaient de leurs différentes missions._

_Qu'ils s'agissent d'enlèvements, d'espionnage pour divers gouvernements, de stopper des rebellions ou de simples assainissements pour cause de prolifération de monstres, aucun de leurs employeurs n'avaient eu à se plaindre. Ils semblaient l'équipe la plus complète que la B.G.U ait eu depuis celle de Squall._

_Puis il avait lu le rapport sur le test pratique Seed qu'elle avait passé soit disant à la tombe du roi inconnu où elle avait affronté Taurux et Tauros sans magie alors que ses partenaires étaient blessés. Ce qui lui avait valu un rang 20 dès le début de son activité en tant que Seed._

_A peine deux minutes après que son superviseur l'ait quitté, il se leva et partit en courant dans les rues de Deling sans un mot._

_Il devait se rendre à la gare avant le départ du train de Davim. Il ne pensa ni au taxi, ni au bus mais il courut à en perdre haleine sur les routes sans prêter attention aux voitures qui klaxonnaient en faisant des écarts pour l'éviter lorsqu'il traversait._

_Il rattrapa Davim après un quart d'heure de course effrénée. Celui-ci attendait de faire valider son ticket avant de monter à bord de son wagon et fut étonné de voir le jeune homme à bout de souffle en train de reprendre sa respiration._

_« Sorgas ?! Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Je…J'accepte. »_

_Davim sourit à l'expression de sérieux de Sorgas._

_« Très bien. Je rapporterai ton accord à la B.G.U. »_

_Alors que Sorgas avait déjà fait demi-tour pour rentrer à l'hôtel, Davim l'appela :_

_« Sorgas ! »_

_Le jeune Seed se retourna. _

_« Oui ?_

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu demain pour me donner ta réponse ?_

_- Parce qu'il est des souvenirs plus forts que la raison. »_

_Sans attendre la réaction d'incompréhension qui allait forcément suivre, Sorgas s'en alla._

Sorgas se secoua un peu et revint à la réalité. Il ôta le T-shirt qu'il avait mis pour dormir et il laissa glisser le long de son corps le pantalon qu'il portait. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son reflet.

Il se rendit alors compte que quelle que soit la distance qu'il pourrait mettre entre lui et Jaessa, les centaines de cicatrices qu'il avait sur les bras, son torse et son dos ne le laisseraient jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé entre Jaessa et lui aussi facilement.

Encore maintenant, le souvenir de l'instant où il s'était infligé ses blessures éveillait en lui une douleur lancinante. Il avait utilisé le sort que son maître lui avait interdit. Un sort si puissant qu'il lui avait permis de modifier l'histoire et d'effacer de la mémoire de tous ceux qui en avaient connaissance l'existence de la sorcière Kalia ainsi que les événements qui y étaient rattachés. Un sort si puissant que son artefact, la Kali Yuga – un bâton magique au pouvoir millénaire – avait volé en éclat le lacérant en de multiples endroits.

Il détourna les yeux et entra dans la douche. Lorsque l'eau chaude commença à couler le long de son corps encore engourdi, il poussa un soupir de bien être. Petit à petit, son esprit embrumé s'éclaircit et il se concentra sur sa mission présente.

Jaessa avait gardé les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entendu la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Elle avait retourné la question dans sa tête une bonne partie la nuit mais sa décision était prise : elle partirait sans attendre le feu vert de Sorgas. Même si Gaïa refusait de lui donner son arme, elle sauverait Treyll coûte que coûte.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et guetta le moindre bruit mais elle dût attendre une bonne minute avant d'entendre le bruit de l'eau. Elle se leva pour entrer dans l'immense penderie où elle avait caché une partie de ses bagages. Elle chercha après celui où était rangée sa tenue habituelle de combat. Ne pouvant mettre la main dessus elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait posé la veille dans un coin de la salle de bain.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et plaqua une oreille contre la porte de la pièce où se trouvait toujours Sorgas.

Visiblement, celui-ci appréciait les douches bien longues.

Elle hésita un instant avant de pousser doucement la porte. Seul le clapotement de l'eau brisait le silence de la pièce.

Les yeux de Jaessa furent attirés par quelque chose bougeant dans le reflet du miroir.

A travers l'écran de buée qui le couvrait, elle vit le corps nu de Sorgas qu'il lavait avec soin. Elle ne réussit à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle qu'après avoir pris son visage dans une main pour le détourner et arrêter de fixer le beau brun (private sentence pour Ludo ben ouais c pas une private joke vu que c pas une blague).

Lorsqu'elle vit son propre reflet, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait rougi, ce qui eu pour conséquence d'augmenter sa gêne rendant son visage encore plus coloré. Elle se mit alors à chercher son sac pour détourner le cours de ses pensées. L'apercevant enfin, elle se pencha pour le prendre quand la porte de la douche s'ouvrit. Jaessa laissa le sac à sa place et alla se figer derrière un renforcement dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se trouvait ainsi à l'abri des regards mais pouvait voir ce qui se passait grâce au miroir.

Une sensation de contentement le parcourait alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre sa serviette. Le doux contact du coton sur sa peau finit de chasser les douloureuses pensées qu'il avait eu cinq minutes auparavant et dès lors qu'il fut sec, la seule chose qui occupait encore son esprit était l'assassinat de Deling.

Il attrapa son pantalon qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise près de la porte et l'enfila avant de mettre son T-shirt à manches longues. Ces vêtements d'un noir profond constituaient sa tenue habituelle de combat qui rehaussait sa silhouette finement musclée. Un trench coat de la même couleur pourvu de poches lui permettait d'y enfouir ses mains et ainsi de cacher les cicatrices.

Ainsi vêtu, il sortit de la pièce pour mettre ses chaussures. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de Jaessa Il avait espéré lui parler avant de partir mais visiblement la jeune fille l'avait évité.

« Tu devrais t'y être habitué maintenant… » se dit-il à voix haute comme pour mieux se convaincre. « Elle n'a aucune raison de te voir en dehors des missions. Nous ne sommes que deux Seeds. »Il prit ses chaussures et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il enfila les rangers qui lui arrivaient mi mollets avant de se dire :

« Après tout, si elle se souvenait, avec la réapparition de Treyll, tu aurais eu le cœur brisé quand elle serait partie. »

Il finit de les lacer puis se leva et quitta la chambre, sans arme, pour rejoindre Deling qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Il savait que Gaïa se trouvait déjà sur le lieu où allait se dérouler la dernière partie de leur mission. Lorsqu'il lui donnerait le signal convenu, elle ferait se matérialiser son bâton dans ses mains.

**Notes de chapitre :** Gyyyyaaah ! ! Ca fait hyper longtemps que j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire des notes de chapitre ! ! Comment ça fait plaisir ) Alors maintenant, je suis en IUP d'informatique comme vous vous en foutez ) (Faut savoir que je dois bien avoir une dizaine de pages en retard à taper et qui sont écrites depuis le mois d'août et qu'on est presque en novembre…j'ai honte) Je me suis grave attachée à mes persos c'est hallucinant ) Si je pense pas à eux tout les jours, c'est que je suis morte )

En plus, je vous l'ai pas encore dit, mais j'ai rencontré mon Sorgas (sauf que j'oublierai jamais que je l'aime bien entendu) donc, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ) Allez, je profite que j'ai du courage pour continuer à écrire. A plus tout le monde !!


	5. De verborum significatione

Auteur : Jaessa

Genre : Cavalerie ! ! CHA-------------ARGE-------Z ! !

Titre : Fragments of Memories

Chapitre 4 : De Verborum Significatione 

Le cœur de Jaessa battait encore la chamade après ce qu'elle avait entendu.

_« Après tout, si elle se souvenait, avec la réapparition de Treyll, tu aurais eu le cœur brisé quand elle serait partie. »_

Elle n'avait pas fini de se demander de qui Sorgas pouvait bien parler quand elle entendit la porte claquer.

Le bruit sec lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Elle sortit alors ses affaires de son sac.

Elle retira la nuisette qu'elle avait mise pour dormir et frémit dans sa nudité malgré la chaleur qui régnait encore dans la pièce après la douche qu'avait prise Sorgas. Sans plus s'attarder à sa rêverie, elle fut bientôt habillée d'un haut noir dont la manche gauche avait été arrachéepour plus de liberté de mouvement et d'un pantalon noir fait de tissu fluide sur lequel on pouvait voir en bas de la jambe gauche le kanji signifiant "sacrifice" tissait dans un violet profond. A ses pieds, elle portait des bottes sans talons, noires en peau.

Au moment où elle allait partir, son regard se posa sur le bord de l'évier où elle vit le pendentif de Treyll qu'elle avait retrouvé peu de temps auparavant.

« Jaessa…J'ai quelque chose pour toi… »  
Elle était assise distraitement sur une balançoire du square où elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. 

_« Je…je sais que le moment est plutôt mal choisi…Mais j'ai été appelé pour une mission… »_

_Un long silence s'installa entre eux._

_« Jaessa…Dis quelque chose… »_

_Il attendit avant de reprendre._

_« C'est une mission de la plus haute importance à Deling City. J'espères être revenu dans quelques mois. »_

_Comme la jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas, il s'avança, passa derrière elle et accrocha le pendentif à son cou._

_« Tu penseras à moi chaque fois que tu le verras, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Une croix d'argent se pendait désormais à leurs cous à tous deux._

_Treyll commença à s'éloigner quand elle murmura juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende : _

_« Reviens-moi. »_

_Il se retourna et la vit des larmes plein les yeux avec un sourire triste. N'y tenant plus, il accourut jusqu'à elle, se jeta à genoux devant elle et l'embrassa. Puis, il garda sa tête contre la sienne et lui souffla :_

_« Je t'en fais le serment ! »_

Jaessa accrocha la chaîne à son cou puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre…qu'elle trouva fermée à clef.

« Sorgas… »

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il avait dû croire qu'elle était sortie alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

Malheureusement, les portes de l'hôtel étaient renforcées pour éviter toute attaque excluant ainsi une sortie en force pour Jaessa.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et attendit d'obtenir le standard.

« Bonjour, Jaessa Andries. J'aimerai parler à un de vos employés de cuisine, s'il vous plaît. Damon Matt.

- Je regrette madame mais cela ne va pas être possible.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien c'est à dire que ce jeune homme vient d'être arrêté pour haute trahison…

- Comment ? !

- Je suis désolée, croyez-le bien. Je peux vous passer quelqu'un d'autre si vous le désirez.

- Non, merci, ça ira. Au revoir.

- Au r… »

Mais Jaessa avait déjà raccroché. De colère elle arracha la prise du téléphone et balança le tout à travers la pièce quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de s'enlever sa seule chance de sortir de la chambre en s'empêchant d'appeler le standard. La panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle quand elle ressentit une douleur qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme dû à un sort.

« Jaessa ? »

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Gaïa ?

- Je suis désolée, je sais que ça te fais souffrir mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour communiquer avec toi. J'ai ressenti un sentiment étrange en toi à travers le lien entre nous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis enfermée dans ma chambre.

- Comment…

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Damon a été arrêté ! Vous êtes en danger ! Nous sommes découvert !

- Quoi ? !

- Il faut prévenir Sorgas et Leknaat !

- C'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas de lien avec eux !

- Alors tu vas devoir tous nous sortir de là toi-même. Envoies moi ma Gunblade. Je t'attendrai ici ! »

Elle fit ce que Jaessa lui avait demandé avant de faire le point.

Malheureusement pour Gaïa, Jaessa avait raison. Si Damon avait été arrêté, ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Leknaat ne le soit également. Sorgas ne pouvait pas être mis au courant et Jaessa était bloquée.

Deling allait arriver dans cinq minutes avec probablement une barrière magique qu'elle allait devoir forcer à temps pour que les tireurs d'élite de la B.G.U puissent abattre le tyran qui martyrisait sa ville natale.

Puis, il faudrait mettre Sorgas au courant pour qu'il aille prévenir la B.G.U pour d'éventuel renfort. Pour enfin revenir à l'hôtel où Jaessa l'attendait pour éliminer la garde personnelle de Deling restée en faction là-bas avant de finalement délivrer Treyll, Damon et peut-être Leknaat.

Elle n'eut que le temps de soupirer quand elle aperçut les voitures du cortège de Deling. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle serait beaucoup trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Aussi, elle lança sur elle-même un sort de vol et s'approcha doucement du lieu de la rencontre entre Sorgas et le tyran.

Il allait falloir faire vite car il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de temps avant que des tirs nourris n'éclatent.

La voiture s'arrêta près d'un parc et Gaïa n'était plus qu'à 100 mètres. Sorgas sortit le premier du véhicule suivit par leur cible.

Gaïa accéléra encore. Malheureusement, un champ de détection magique avait été posé. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle le pénétra, les effets de son sort de vol se dissipa et elle alla s'écrouler au sol.

Les gardes du corps se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, l'arme au poing. Mais elle avait déjà repéré la faille de cette barrière : une fois à l'intérieur, rien ne l'empêchait de lancer de nouveaux sorts.

Elle dressa immédiatement une barrière magique de son cru, lui permettant de stopper les balles qu'on lui tirait dessus avant de lever la protection de Deling. Voyant leurs efforts inutiles, les gardes du corps se retournèrent vers Deling au moment où les tireurs firent feu. On aurait pu jurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ratèrent leur cible tant Deling fut criblé de balles. Les yeux écarquillés, il resta un instant debout mais il s'écroula en même temps qu'il vomit un flot de sang. Une fois au sol, il eut encore quelques spasmes avant de giser immobile.

Gaïa ne se laissa pas distraire par le spectacle et lança sur Sorgas une barrière semblable à la sienne puis, lui matérialisa son arme entre les mains.

Dès qu'il l'eut en mains, il déchaîna une force hors du commun. C'était la première fois que Gaïa le voyait se battre.

Ses gestes étaient précis et nets, ses coups puissants et difficilement parables. Son bâton vibrait sous ses doigts. Ses traits étaient crispés par la concentration et son regard...Gaïa n'oublierait jamais ces yeux. Remplis de rage et de colère. Elle eut l'impression de voir le regard d'une bête furieuse.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le dernier ennemi à terre que son visage repris sa sérénité habituelle. C'est aussi à ce moment là que Gaïa se rendit compte que non seulement ses coups étaient puissants, mais aussi qu'ils étaient mortels. Aucun des hommes de mains de Deling ne se relèveraient.

Sorgas attacha son bâton de guerre dans le dos avant de s'avancer vers Gaïa. Cette dernière reprima son envie de reculer. Elle sortit de sa transe quand il lui parla:

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que s'est-il passé? Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

- Ca signifie que la mission est loin d'être finie. »

Elle lui exposa la situation.

« Damon et Leknaat, prisonniers? Jaessa, enfermée? Alors on doit y retourner!

- Non, j'y retourne seule. Toi, tu vas prévenir la B.G.U pour des renforts.

- Mais je...

- Sorgas! Nous n'avons pas le temps! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se hâta de monter dans une voiture du cortège, mis le contact et partit en direction de l'hôtel. Mais à quelques rues de sa destination, elle fut arrêtée par un barrage de police. Se pourrait-il que Deling avait mis en place un dispositif permettant aux autorités d'être immédiatement prévenues ou ne sont-ils là que pour arrêter quelqu'un en particulier?

Elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour ne pas attirer l'attention par la milice. Elle descendit du véhicule et avisa une échelle d'incendie qu'elle emprunta pour se retrouver sur le toit de l'immeuble d'où elle espérait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel.

« Surtout, prendre des précautions. » pensa-t-elle en lançant à nouveau un sort de vol doublé d'un sort d'invisibilité.

« Une chute serait plutôt malvenue » se dit-elle en sondant les 35 mètres qui la séparaient du sol.

Une fois parvenue sur le toit de l'hôtel, elle annula le sort de vol mais pour ne pas à avoir à expliquer sa présence aux policiers, elle garda actif le sort d'invisibilité. Elle passa la porte menant à l'intérieur et descendit silencieusement les marches qui la mèneraient au septième étage. Quelques clients étaient sortis de leur chambre se demandant ce que signifiait le rafut causé par les forces de l'ordre à 9h du matin. Gaïa s'efforça de les éviter ce qui n'était pas toujours facile, surtout lorsqu'un grand gaillard criait tout en gesticulant, prenant toute la largueur du couloir. Gaïa profita de ce qu'un agent était à proximité pour bousculer le gêneur créant ainsi une altercation entre les deux hommes lui permettant de se faufiler vers les escaliers.

Heureusement pour elle, les marches n'émettaient aucun son pouvant trahir sa présence. Elle descendit jusqu'au troisième où se trouvait la chambre de Jaessa et Sorgas.

Visiblement, l'étage avait été évacué constata-t-elle. Et devant la porte où était enfermée son amie se trouvait deux malabars à la solde de Deling. Elle eut vite fait de les endormir tout deux par un sort de sommeil avant de déverouiller la porte.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit Jaessa debout devant la baie vitrée les mains en l'air.

« Gaïa, ne m'approche pas. Des snipers me visent de partout. Si je fais le moindre geste suspect, ils me descendent.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- N'importe quoi qui puisse me sauver. »

Gaïa chercha quelque chose qui pourrait tirer sa camarade de ce mauvais pas. Enfin, une idée lui vint. Elle avança vers Jaessa.

« Gaïa! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Reste où tu es! »

Mais ce fut une voix masculine qui lui glaça le sang qui lui répondit.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Les pensées de Jaessa fusèrent en tout sens. Cette voix était celle de Deling. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était toujours en vie? Et Gaïa? Que lui était-il arrivé?

Deling se mit à côté de Jaessa, de sorte à ce que tout le monde le vit. Cette apparition fut suivit d'un gand murmure.

« Vous ai-je demandé de retenir cette jeune fille prisonnière? »

Il y eut à nouveau un murmure avant que celui qui dirigeait les opérations ne réponde dans un mégaphone.

« Nous n'avons fait que suivre vos instructions dans le cas où vous veniez à disparaître, monsieur.

- Ai-je l'air d'un disparu? » Gronda Deling.

« Je...non monsieur.

- Alors débarassez-moi le plancher.

- Bien monsieur. »

Deling se retira, entraînant Jaessa par le bras. Une fois caché à l'intérieur, Deling se fendit d'un sourire qui rendait son visage grotesque.

« Comment s'était trop génial! T'as vu ça? »

Jaessa n'y comprenait plus rien. Qui était la personne devant elle? Et où était le corps de Gaïa? Puis Jaessa se remémora les mots prononcés par Deling quelques secondes avant. « Trop génial »?

« Gaïa?! »

Son amie reprit sa forme initiale, au plus grand soulagement de Jaessa puis lui donna sa Gunblade.

_« _C'est moi qui ai crée ce sort, c'est cool, non?

- Ca m'a sauvé la vie, oui! »

Elles reprirent toutes deux leur sérieux.

« On file à la prison. Montre-moi le chemin Jaessa. »

Jaessa la précéda et la conduisit à travers les couloirs maintenant déserté par les forces de l'ordre. Seuls quelques clients de l'hôtel déambulaient encore dans la pénombre causée par la coupure d'électricité et perturbés par le déployement de la milice de la ville.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escalier où les ténèbres eurent tôt fait de les faire disparaître. Une fois le sous-sol atteint, une faible lumière que le groupe électrogêne avait rétablie leur permit une progression plus facile.

Gaïa retrouva l'endroit tel que lui avait décrit Sorgas. Blanc, froid, morbide.

"Pars ici." Souffla Jaessa.

Gaïa la vit arrêtée devant une des portes dont elle s'approcha aussi. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour déverrouiller les sécurités de la porte que Jaessa fit tourner sur ses gonds.

Le spectacle s'offrant aux deux jeunes filles leur fit détourner les yeux.

Sur la table au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un Treyll dans un état des plus pitoyable: son corps à moitié nu était attaché par des menottes enfermant ses poignets et chevilles et tirant si fort sur ses membres qu'il devait être dans l'incapacité totale de faire le moindre mouvement. Sur la totalité de la peau mise à nue, on pouvait voir de trop nombreuses lacérations de fouet ou de lames encore sanguinolentes ou cautérisées sommairement au fer rouge. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long des flancs du prisonnier avant de ruisseler sur la table pour finalement tomber goutte à goutte sur le sol de carrelage dans un bruit entêtant.

Allongé sur le dos, Treyll respirait difficilement, les forces commençant à lui manquer pour soulever sa cage thoracique. Jaessa et Gaïa se dépéchèrent de le détacher.

Jaessa écarta doucement les mèches de cheveux qui se collait au visage malade du Seed. Celui-ci portait les marques de trop longues privations et d'un épuisement tant physique que moral.

Alors que Jaessa commençait à s'occuper de bander les plaies de Treyll, Gaïa se tourna vers le corps innanimé de Damon qui était suspendu inconscient au mur par des cordes. Elle délia précautionneusement les liens qui ensserraient les poignets de son ami qu'elle récupéra dans ses bras. Heureusement, il ne semblait que sous l'emprise d'un sort de confusion qui se dissiperait dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Gaïa déposa Damon au pied du mur avant de sonder les alentours pour trouver l'éventuel présence de Leknaat qu'elle découvrit peu après, en pleine santé dans la cellule d'à côté.

"Gaïa! J'ai jamais été si heureuse de te voir!

- Ca fait plaisir.

- Tu peux faire sauter les protections magiques autour de mon arme s'te plaît?

- …"

De plus ou moins mauvaise grâce, elle s'éxécuta, ce qui laissa le temps à Jaessa de finir de prodiguer les premiers soins à Treyll et de réveiller Damon.

Finalement, Gaïa finit par réussir à faire sauter les derniers sceaux au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Jaessa, sur le qui vive, attendit que l'intrus soit assez près avant de sortir dans le couloir et de menacer quiconque essayait d'approcher.

"Sorgas?!"

Effectivement, une fois qu'il avait prévenu la B.G.U (qui lui avait assuré qu'une équipe était presque sur place), leur expliqua-t-il, il était revenu ici pour leur prêter main forte.

"Mais visiblement, vous vous en êtes sorti."

Quand une voix retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

"Pas encore jeune homme, pas encore."

Jaessa, Sorgas, Gaïa, Leknaat et Damon se tournèrent pour voir le chef de la sécurité de Deling sortir de l'ascenseur. Avant qu'ils aient pu bouger, il avait dévoilé dans le mur une console de commande.

"Même si ce Deling n'était pas aussi méfiant que son père, il avait une passion pour les sciences."

Tout en disant cela, il finit de taper un code qui permit à un panneau de se lever lentement dévoilant un homme en tout point pareil à Treyll. Le garde se mit à rire.

"Vous comprenez maintenant le projet de monsieur Deling? Pourquoi garder un Seed en vie sinon? En faire un clone pour infiltrer la B.G.U et en prendre le contrôle est une idée de génie! Bientôt, vous aussi vous le reconnaîtrez comme votre maître!"

Damon ricana.

"Ouais, mais devant son cerceuil alors, vu qu'il est mort du côté de l'arche.

- Tu mens! Monsieur Deling est ici-même! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux!"

Sortant de l'ombre de derrière Damon, Deling fit son apparition.

"Serait-il question de moi?

- Monsieur! Venez par ici, vite!"

Deling se tourna vers Damon, se désigna du doigt avant de dire en riant:

"C'est vrai que je lui ressemble bien? C'est trop génial!"

Le garde regarda son patron, incrédule, avant de faire un pas en arrière lorsque les traits de son maître se métamorphosèrent en ceux de Gaïa qui reprit son apparence.

"Vous...vous l'avez assassiné! Je vais vous donner en pâture à sa création. Vous rirez moins bande d'avortons! Son honneur sera vengé!"

Le clone prit alors en main la Gunblade de Treyll, fracassa la vitre à l'aide de son arme et vint se poster, menaçant, devant les Seeds. Jaessa fit un pas en arrière, troublée.

Au contraire, Sorgas s'approcha et lui dit:

" Si tu es vraiment le clone de Treyll, alors tu sais qui je suis.

- Les souvenirs d'affection de ton meilleur ami ne me sont rien."

Sorgas eut un sourire mauvais.

"Qui te parle d'affection? Pense plutôt à la peur qu'il avait de m'affronter en combat singulier."

Le clone frémit un instant mais sa main serra un peu plus la poignée de son arme…

**Notes de chapitre : **Ah la la! J'ai retrouvé une certaine pêche à écrire ) Ca fait plaisir? (N'est-ce pas Sorgas?) Bon, nos amis avancent dans leur mission! Heureusement d'ailleurs, le contraire serait bien dommage. Là il est 00h35 en ce lundi 3/11 et c'est mon anniversaire dans 6 jours! 20 ans! Je vieillis -- c'est malheureux, non? Bon allez, j'ai un chapitre et un genre à trouver.


	6. Jolie bouteille, sacré bouteille

Auteur : Jaessa

Genre : Sorgas, le temps, c'est de l'amour.

Titre : Fragments of Memories

**Chapitre 5 : Jolie bouteille, sacré bouteille.**

"Qui te parle d'affection? Pense plutôt à la peur qu'il avait de m'affronter en combat singulier."

Le clone frémit un instant mais sa main serra un peu plus la poignée de son arme…

Sorgas détacha son bâton qu'il avait dans le dos.

"Cette arme te rafraîchira la mémoire."

Jaessa fut parcouru par une sensation étrange. Elle ferma les yeux, le temps que le tout se dissipe. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus dans le couloir du sous-sol du grand hôtel de Deling City.

L'endroit n'était que très faiblement éclairé. Les pierres dont était faite la salle immense donnaient une grande impression de froideur qu'accentuait la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers de hauts vitraux. Jaessa observa le dessin que traçait le verre coloré.

Le personnage central que l'on y voyait était une jeune fille qui tenait dans sa main droite une sorte de bâton très court surmonté d'une sphère colorée. Dans l'autre main, elle tenait une arme qui ressemblait à une épée. Tout autour d'elle, on pouvait voir une sorte de cercle formé par des morceaux colorés de tons très différents

allant du vert au rouge en passant par le bleu le plus pâle qui soit.

Jaessa s'approcha du vitrail quand la voix de Leknaat la ramena à la réalité.

"Jaessa! Viens vite!"

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle délaissa le combat pour s'approcher de son amie qui avait appuyé Treyll contre un mur. Celui-ci semblait reprendre conscience. Elle s'aguenouilla auprès de lui.

"Treyll! Tu m'entends? C'est moi, Jaessa!"

Le Seed ouvrit lentement les yeux, posa son regard sur Jaessa avant de grimacer et de cracher un flot de sang.

Cette voix...il devait encore rêver...Elle ne pouvait pas être vraiment là...Pourtant, s'il ouvrait les yeux, il la verrait, même si ça n'était qu'un rêve de plus.

Il leva alors lentement les paupières, même si l'effort entraînait une douleur qui lui vrillait l'abdomen. Devant lui se trouvait une Jaessa différente de celle de ses

souvenirs. Ses cheveux auburns n'étaient plus aussi courts qu'autrefois, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, son visage s'était allongé et affiné. Comme si elle avait vieillit...Mais alors, se pourrait-il que...?

Treyll n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa pensée tant la douleur était forte. Il sentit son visage se fondre en un masque de douleur. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité qu'il se rendit compte qu'un liquide chaud au goût métallique avait envahi sa bouche.

Révulsé par ce goût, il se mit à cracher à flots. Ayant de nouveau ouvert les yeux, il s'aperçut que ce qui recouvrait maintenant le sol était son propre sang. Un écoeurement qu'il avait ressenti à de trop nombreuses reprises ses dernières années allait le replonger dans l'inconscience quand une voix l'appela:

"Treyll!"

Alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres desséchées. Seule sa volonté lui permit d'ouvrir encore une fois les yeux. La scène qui dansait devant lui se clarifia petit à petit. Il distingua à nouveau le visage de Jaessa sur lequel il s'attarda quelques longues secondes avant de reconnaître à côté d'elle Leknaat.

Puis son regard fut attiré par le combat.

Il reconnut aussitôt Sorgas en prise avec le clone que Deling avait crée.

Le spectacle suréaliste qu'il voyait absorba toute son attention.

Sorgas avait visiblement encore progressé au maniement de son arme.

Treyll n'aurait pour rien au monde voulut être à la place de l'homme qui l'affrontait.

Mais autre chose l'empêcha de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses pensées. Il murmura:

"Sorgas…Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la Kali?"

Jaessa s'était penchée vers Treyll quand celui-ci avait parlé.

Elle allait lui demander de quoi il parlait quand Treyll sombra dans l'inconscience. Après s'être assurée qu'il allait bien, elle se tourna pour observer le combat.

Sorgas, malgré les airs qu'il se donnait, était troublé par les évènements.

Et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

La première était qu'il venait de s'engager dans un duel à mort avec un être qui ressemblait en tout point à son meilleur ami, mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

La seconde était plus complexe. Il ne l'avait comprise que lorsque Jaessa avait crié le nom de Treyll. A travers l'inquiétude qu'elle avait mis dans ce cri, Sorgas avait ressenti l'amour qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour le jeune homme. Cela avait fait naître un sentiment nouveau de jalousie dans le cœur de Sorgas. Et soudain, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à la,cer son sort ultime en tant que maître de la Kali-Yuga lui parurent absurdes. Il aurait pu rester auprès d'elle, ils n'auraient jamais été à Deling et Treyll ne serait peut-être jamais revenu à Balamb.

Il reporta alors toute sa colère sur l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister! Tu ne me prendras pas ma seule raison de vivre qui me reste!"

Et là, aveuglé par la rage, il décapita d'un coup particulièrement violent le Treyll qu'il avait devant lui. Toutes les personnes présentes eurent un haut de cœur lorsque la tête tomba au sol dans un bruit de chair sanguinolentes.

Sorgas, lui, toujours furieux, fonça sur le bras droit de Deling pour le tuer à son tour. Mais quand il leva son arme, deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et un corps se colla à lui.

"Sorgas! Je t'en prie! Arrête!"

Aussitôt, sa folie cessa. Il secoua la tête pour se clarifier l'esprit. Damon s'était précipité à son tour et désarma leur ennemi et lui passa des menottes. Après quoi, il l'assoma.

"Merci…Jaessa."

Il desserra les bras quil'entouraient et se retourna vers Jaessa.

"Je…" Il s'arrêta.

"Tu pleures? Mais…Pourquoi?"

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes.

"Je comprends que tu sois en colère après ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Treyll pendant toutes ses années, mais je t'en prie, calme-toi."

L'expression de Sorgas changea immédiatement. Ainsi, elle pensait qu'il était furieux pour Treyll? Alors qu'il était dans cet état à cause de Treyll?!

Sans rien dire, Il remit son bâton encore taché de sang dans son dos. Sans adresser un seul regard à ses compagnons de mission, il avança. Il passa à côté du cadavre décapité sans même un pensée pour lui. Il ignora Treyll encore inconscient une expression de dédain sur les lèvres. Enfin, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres des escaliers pour quitter les lieux.

Il monta lentement les escaliers, espérant peut-être qu'il entendrait soudain le bruit des pas de Jaessa le rattrapant. Mais le silence restait pesant et il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans cette tristesse qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il leur avait tout fait oublié quelques 10 mois auparavant.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au restaurant, désormais vide après que les renforts de la B.G.U l'ait fait évacuer. Les lieux étaient dans le désordre le plus total et de la vaiselle brisée jonchait le sol mélangée à des morceaux de verre de bouteilles d'alcool. Sorgas avisa un seau à champagne dont le contenu avait été épargné, releva une chaise et s'assit. Il regarda un instant l'objet de sa tentation avant de le saisir de sa main droite et de boire au goulot le précieux liquide.

La fatigue aidant, l'alcool s'insinua rapidement dans son sang et près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait perdu toute notion de temps.

Il observa le passage des premiers officiels de la B.G.U qui se dirigeaient vers le sous-sol. Il ne leur prêta pas vraiment attention et continua à boire son champagne, laissant sciemment à Jaessa le soin de faire le premier rapport. Il resta là encore quelques temps avant de se rappeler que ses affaires se trouvaient dans sa chambre et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller les chercher. Il se leva sans trop de difficultés et avança lentement jusqu'aux escaliers. Il n'aurait su dire comment il s'était aussi vite retrouvé devant la porte de sa chambre mais quand il entra dans la pièce, tout cela avait peu d'importance.

"Il doit bien savoir ce qui s'est passé! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais contacté depuis tout ce temps?"

Son maître aurait dû lui faire parvenir un message, n'importe quoi...Alors pourquoi ce silence?

L'alcool ne faisait qu'obscurcir un peu plus ses pensées déjà amères. Entrant dans la chambre, il observa un instant ce qui l'entourait avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la salle de bain et il laissa le lavabo se remplir d'eau froide. Il regarda les dernières gouttes tomber avant de plonger sa tête dans le liquide presque glacé. Il resta sous l'eau de longues secondes, sentant déjà le froid lui pétrifier les sens et lui vriller le cerveau d'une douleur aiguë.   
Alors qu'il était sur le point d'étouffer, il releva la tête et se dévisagea dans le miroir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »   
Une autre voix s'éleva alors :   
« Je me pose la même question à ton sujet. »   
Sorgas se tourna brutalement et vit Damon dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
« Tu nous as pêté un cable là ? J'te connais pas vraiment mais t'es plutôt du genre calme. Et là, tu nous décapites un gars façon brute épaisse et tu serai bien allé tuer du pauvre type si on t'avait pas arrêté. Je suis loin d'être un pro en matière de   
code Seed mais j'suis pas sûr que t'ai été très réglo. »   
Damon s'approcha de Sorgas, prit une serviette de l'hôtel posée près de lui et la tendit à son aîné.   
« Tu as fini par te prendre au jeu. » lança-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
Sorgas, dont la tête était plongée dans le linge, la releva.   
« Ce qui veut dire ?   
- A force de jouer au parfait petit couple avec Jaessa, tu as fini par tomber amoureux d'elle…C'est le schéma classique. »

Il ricana un peu avant de reprendre son geste pour éponger les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient encore le long de son visage.   
« Sincèrement ? Je vais pas te dire que tu as raison, ça serait mentir.  
- Quoi ?   
- Mon comportement s'expliquerait beaucoup plus facilement si je te disais à quel point je hais Treyll. Mais tu ne comprends sûrement pas de quoi je parle. »  
Damon semblait bel et bien perdu.

« Effectivement. Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi le fait de retrouver   
ton meilleur ami te rend si hargneux. »  
Agacé par la tournure de la conversation, Sorgas prit la serviette dans une main et lança avoir de se décider à sortir :

« Tu veux que je te dises Damon ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! »   
Et là, Damon eu une réponse qui choqua Sorgas au plus profond de lui :

« Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais au vue de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre arrivée à Deling City, j'estime que ça me concerne aussi à présent! »  
Sorgas restait là, complètement anéanti. Cette phrase…Lui aussi l'avait prononcée lors de leur examen Seed…

_" Qui était-ce Jaessa?   
- Ma mère..."   
Le silence pesant qui s'était installé après cette déclaration persistait. Ce fut Sorgas qui finit par le briser.   
" Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? J'aimerai bien qu'on   
m'explique!   
- Ca ne te regarde pas!   
- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais au vue de ce qui s'est passé ici, j'estime que ça me concerne aussi à présent!"   
Jaessa soupira. _

C'était à cet instant précis qu'il s'était trouvé lié à eux. A partir de là, tout le reste de l'histoire était venue d'elle-même…Jusqu'à ce que…   
« Sorgas ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »   
Vexé qu'on le surprendre dans cet état, il s'énerva. Il jeta la serviette au visage de Damon pour l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il s'enfuirait de cette pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, Damon esquiva l'attaque et bloqua le jeune homme avant de le repousser.   
« Sorgas ! Tu as bu ! Arrête ! »  
Mais Sorgas n'écoutait plus. Il prit son bâton en main et menaça Damon qui jugea plus prudent de s'écarter.

« Ne t'avises pas de me suivre! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre débiter de pareilles inepties. »

Damon ne put alors que regarda Sorgas se mettre à courir et sortir de la chambre, laissant Damon dans la plus totale incompréhension.

"Je suis pas sûr que je vais parler de ça à Jaessa..."

Squall put enfin respirer alors qu'une rangée de gardes du corps des troupes de la B.G.U l'escortait le long des derniers mètres le menant à'hôtel de Deling City.

La nouvelle de la mort du dictateur s'était répandue en ville comme une traînée de poudre. La foule en liesse avait tôt fait d'envahir les rues et s'était empressée de retirer tous les signes apparents du régime imposé par la famille Deling.

Le chef des Seeds était arrivé le plus rapidement possible en empruntant le Ragnarok, soit environ une heure après que le Seed Daegal ait prévenu la B.G.U. Squall avait aussitôt fait se déployer les troupes stationnées hors de la ville pour sécuriser les alentours de l'hôtel où le reste de l'équipe finissait le travail et devait s'être mis à la recherche du Seed Sercal. Cette nouvelle avait d'ailleurs laissé Squall sans voix quelques semaines auparavant mais l'avait réjoui au plus haut point dès qu'il s'en était remis.

Seifer avait insisté pour le suivre afin de féliciter la jeune équipe dans ce succès de la plus haute importance.

Ils s'étaient posés non loin des portes de la ville avant de se retrouver noyés dans une foule dense essayant de se faufiler vers l'hôtel.

Le Dr.Kadowaki avait insisté pour venir pour aider au cas ou il y aurait des blessés et plus encore pour s'occuper de Treyll.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, on les dirigea vers le restaurant où Jaessa et ses amis avaient installé Treyll sur une banquette.  
« Lockburgh! »

Jaessa releva la tête. Son regard plein d'émotion la trahissait plus que ses paroles.   
« Monsieur.   
- Bon dieu, Lockburgh! J'étais mort de peur à force de ne plus avoir aucune nouvelle! Quand on m'a annoncé pour Sercal! »  
Pendant que Squall évacuait son stress dans un flot incessant de paroles, Seifer et le docteur s'approchèrent du blessé.  
« Ecartez-vous, laissez-moi voir. »   
Les Seeds firent de la place. Seifer s'avança lui aussi.   
« Ce garçon est dans un sale état...Trois années de mauvais traitements vont laisser des traces profondes... »   
Un long silence s'installa par respect alors que la docteresse commençait à s'affairer près du jeune homme.   
Elle ouvrit sa trousse de soin pour en ressortir une fine pince ainsi qu'un scapel à lame courte.   
Elle soupira un instant à la vue du travail qui l'attendait.   
« Seifer, prend dans ma trousse la pince qui reste, un morceau de coton et imbibe le d'antiseptique, ça ne sera pas du luxe. »  
Seifer s'exécuta et attendit les consignes suivantes.   
Dr.Kadowaki respira profondément et prit le plus doucement possible un des bandages de fortune qui avaient été posé sur la peau du prisonnier. Malheureusement, ils étaient maintenant si vieux qu'ils avaient été assimilés par l'épiderme qui suintait de pus. C'était un véritable miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.   
« C'est ce que je craignais le plus...Seifer, tu nettoyeras dès que je dégagerai ces lambeaux. »

Elle approcha alors sa lame et se mit à couper la chair, ce qui eut pour réaction immédiate le réveil de Treyll qui lança un cri déchirant. Aussitôt, Jaessa abandonna Squall pour se rendre près de lui. Elle s'aguenouilla derrière sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.   
« Treyll, je suis là. C'est moi, Jaessa. Tiens bon. Le docteur Kadowaki est en train de nettoyer tes blessures. »   
Seifer, lui, tentait d'endiguer les coulées de pus qui se mêlaient au sang, le rendant plus visqueux.  
La partie supérieur du torse leur demanda une bonne heure. Entre temps, Damon revint, puis Sorgas qui jeta un regard froid sur le spectacle. Une fois la dernière bandelette retirée, le docteur s'essuya le front de sa manche avant de se tourner vers Squall.   
« Je ne vais pas continuer ici. C'est trop dangereux pour lui. Il va perdre trop de sang et je n'ai pas le matériel adéquat. »   
Squall réfléchit un instant.   
« Drinaï, Matt, Lockburgh, vous l'escorterez jusqu'au Ragnarok tout en empêchant son état de se dégrader grâce à la magie. Daegal, Seifer et moi vous ouvrirons le passage. Danesse, vous récupérez les affaires dans les chambres avant de rentrer avec le reste des troupes. »   
Tous s'attelèrent à la tâche qui leur avaient été confiée et moins de deux heures après, l'hôtel était totalement désert et silencieux, prêt à être pillé par une foule en furie.


	7. Morning comes and nothing really changes

Auteur : Jaessa

Genre : Espérance de vie

Titre : Fragments of Memories

**Chapitre 6 : Morning comes and nothing really changes**

En arrivant dans le Ragnarok, ils avaient déposé Treyll sur une des couchettes dans une salle à l'arrière du vaisseau. Une fois le jeune homme installé, le docteur fit sortir tout le monde à l'exception de Seifer qui allait rester pour l'assister. Jaessa, qui refusait de quitter la pièce, fut emportée de force par Sorgas qui la mena dans la salle de briefing dont il ferma le verrou électronique.

"Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas auprès de lui? C'est vraiment trop demander?"

Sorgas, maintenant revenu à son état normal et ayant fait le point sur la situation lui répondit :

"Tu sais, ils ont besoin de calme pour s'occuper de lui et tu n'aurais pas pu beaucoup les aider..

- Sorgas, s'il te plaît, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi..."

Elle commença à sangloter.

"C'est si difficile de comprendre ce que je ressens? Tu ne trouves pas ça normal que je veuille être à ses côtés? On le croyait mort, Sorgas!! Tu as vécu la même chose que moi il y a trois ans!"

Sorgas détourna les yeux quand Jaessa chercha chez lui un appui. Elle se tourna vers les imenses baies vitrées et plongea son regard dans le bleu du ciel.

"Tu as l'air...étrange depuis que l'on est arrivé dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel. Et Damon m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre après ton combat."

Sorgas releva brutalment la tête et prit la parole.

"Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui m'a pris...Je regrette d'avoir dit le haïr, je suis navré si ça t'a choquée.

- Je comprend parfaitement que tu le haïsses, vu ce qu'il représentait.

- Tu...le comprends?"

Elle comprenait qu'il puisse haïr Treyll? Il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce qu'elle venait de dire...Elle avait pardonné son accès de colère quand il avait tué le clone à cause de ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux à elle vis-à-vis de Treyll mais...

C'est alors que Sorgas comprit où se trouvait le malentendu. Elle pensait qu'il parlait du scientifique qu'il avait failli assassiné alors que lui parlait de Treyll. Se pouvait-il que Damon n'ait rien dit?

"Jaessa, laissons tout cela. Attendons d'être arrivé à la BGU pour clarifier la situation, tu veux bien?"

A son grand étonnement, elle acquiesça. Il prit alors un verre dans une commode et y versa de l'eau et lui présenta. Elle le but d'un air songeur, perdue dans ses pensées avant de se rendre compte – trop tard – du goût légèrement amer du breuvage, trahissant la présence d'un somnifère. Elle posa sur le seed un regard paniqué, blessée par cette trahison, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du jeune homme. Sorgas la souleva et alla l'installer dans un des fauteuils de la salle, qu'il inclina pour plus de confort.

Il resta de longues secondes à la hauteur de la jeune fille, la regardant dormir d'un sommeil qui avait l'air si paisible.

Il se releva et se détourna d'elle, sentant un désir brûlant de l'embrasser. Il fit quelques pas, se rapprocha de la fenêtre et joignit ses mains dans son dos, comme pour se les lier. Un instant, il ferma les yeux et posa son front comme le verre froid. Les images des fugaces moments de plénitude qu'ils avaient eu revinrent le hanter, le poussant à céder à la tentation.

Et quelques instants plus tard sans qu'il se souvienne vraiment comment, il se penchait lentement vers elle. Il retrouva alors avec délice la sensation douce et chaude de ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille en pensant douloureusement à ce bonheur passé qu'il avait sacrifié pour en arriver là.

Il recula d'un pas et porta la main à sa bouche comme pour préserver encore cette impression avant de regarder à nouveau Jaessa.

Oui, la situation actuelle était très loin de celle qu'il avait imaginé...Il s'était dit que part la suite, bien sûr, Jaessa serait à nouveau tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, c'était inévitable. Et cela aurait pu être lui. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'on lui a demandé s'il accepterait que sa partenaire lors de cette mission soit Jaessa, il n'avait que peu réfléchi. La seule question qu'il s'était posée avait été de savoir s'il devait accepter dans l'instant ou attendre le lendemain.

Mais l'envie de la revoir fut la plus forte. Il avait eu quelques temps pour se préparer à la revoir pour ne plus être aussi stressé que lorsqu'ils se croisaient sur le campus.

Et tout avait merveilleusement bien commencé, ils avaient pris un café ensemble, ils avaient dansé ensemble, ils avaient dormi ensemble et parfois, dans son sommeil, la jeune fille était venu se coller à lui.

Mais...

Mais Treyll avait troublé cette tranquilité si chèrement acquise.

Et si Sorgas avait ressenti une quelconque joie lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était en vie, cette sensation s'était depuis longtemps effacée de son esprit.

Toute l'amitié qu'il avait pu avoir un jour pour Treyll s'était muée petit à petit en jalousie, puis en colère puis en haine. Jusqu'au moment où le clone était apparu. Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et avait tué cet être qui ressemblait tant à Treyll mais qui n'était qu'une copie.

Sorgas se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Dans le cockpit, Damon furetait en tout sens pour se faire expliquer le fonctionnement du vaisseau.

"J'pourrai piloter? Dites, Dites, Dites, Dites, Dites, Dites, Dites!"

Squall, assit au poste de pilotage, regarda Nida un instant avant de soupirer.

"Installe-toi derrière moi."

Damon, tout joyeux, alla s'asseoir et prit ses marques.

"Euh, monsieur, c'est normal que la jauge de niveau d'Eshtarite soit si basse?"

Squall jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau de contrôle.

"Tu fais bien de me le dire mais nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Les mécanos de la BGU s'en occuperont."

Un court instant de silence précéda l'explosion de Squall :

"Comment connais-tu ça toi?!

- Je ne sais pas...J'ai l'impression de savoir piloter...

- C'est impossible! Qui t'aurais appris?

- Personne, monsieur! C'est comme si...je l'avais toujours su.

- Et bien, nous allons voir. Seed Matt, procédez à l'atterissage."

Squall activa le poste de pilotage manuelle où était Damon.

Nida s'exclama :

"Tu es fou! C'est dangereux! Et nous avons beaucoup de monde à bord!"

Squall ne répondit pas.

"Altitude, ok. Etat général stable. J'amorce la procédure d'atterissage."

A tout instant, Squall se tenait près à récupérer les commandes pour rectifier la trajectoire, mais il fut surpris d'assister à un atterissage parfait.

Reprenant une certaine contenance, Squall annonça :

"Seed Matt, vous passerez me voir dans deux heures dans mon bureau.

- Bien monsieur."

Et Squall se retira pour aller aider le docteur et Seifer à transporter Treyll.

A l'approche de la pièce, Squall entendit des éclats de voix. Se pressant, il ouvrit la porte et comprit vite l'urgence de la situation.

"Seifer! Le malheureux se vide de son sang!

- Je n'ai plus de poche en réserve!

- Squall! Te voilà! Emmenons vite ce jeune homme! On court à la catastrophe!"

Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, Squall s'approcha et aida Seifer à transporter le blessé vers l'infirmerie.

Jaessa ouvrit lentement les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Son premier réflexe fut de s'étirer de tout son long avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle observa les lieux quelques instants avant de reconnaître les murs familiers de sa chambre. Les souvenirs de la veille refirent alors surface ramenant dans sa bouche l'arrière goût amer du somnifère. Elle attrapa alors une boîte traînant sur sa table de chevet et la lança sur le mur où elle se cassa. Elle regarda les débris au sol avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du dernier cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avait offert Leknaat. Elle s'agenouilla et ramassa les morceaux avant de les jeter non sans un pincement au coeur.

Jaessa se releva et jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil, elle s'aperçu qu'il était déjà 10h30 et qu'elle n'était toujours pas douchée, aussi elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'oublier ce début de journée pour le moins houleux sous une bonne douche bien chaude.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite pièce, elle remarqua tout de suite le bout de papier scotché sur le miroir.

"Vous êtes priée de vous présenter à 11h dans le bureau de Squall Leonheart pour un entretien concernant votre précédente mission."

Suite à quoi, Jaessa ne fut plus qu'une tornade rousse qui fut habillée, coiffée et chaussée dans les 15 minutes qui suivirent.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre vers 10h50 et se retrouva face à face avec ses coéquipiers et amis qui avaient été eux aussi convoqués. Ils se mirent donc en route vers le deuxième étage. En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils virent Seifer qui les attendait devant la porte.

"Vous voilà! Pile à l'heure! C'est parfait. Entrez, entrez."

Il leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer dans le bureau où Squall lisait un document. Devant lui se trouvait quatre chaises où les jeunes gens purent s'asseoir. Seifer quand à lui vint prendre place derrière Squall.

Une fois que le silence fut fait, Squall prit la parole :

"Je vous ai fait venir ce matin pour entendre votre rapport sur la mission que vous venez d'accomplir.

- J'aurai une question avant cela.

- Je vous écoute, Lockburgh.

- Pourquoi Sorgas Daegal est-il absent?"

Un silence gêné s'installa. Puis, Seifer se lança.

" Il...il est venu nous voir peu après notre retour ici. Il avait une demande à nous faire."

Seifer regarda un instant Squall, cherchant son soutien dans son regard avant de regarder à nouveau les quatre jeunes Seeds.

" Il s'est assis dans les mêmes fauteuils que vous pour nous expliquer ce qu'il avait de si urgent à nous dire."

_Il était entré sans un mot et s'était assis quand Squall le lui avait demandé. Il y avait dans son regard de la détermination mais aussi autre chose. Un sentiment qui lui donnait un air sombre._

"_Qu'aviez-vous à nous dire?"_

_Sorgas ne cilla pas et expoliqua la raison de sa venue._

" _Je viens vous demander l'autorisation de quitter la B.G.U pour quelques mois."_

Jaessa, Damon, Gaïa et Leknaat étaient pour le moins abassourdis.

"Les raisons de son départ nous sont inconnues et sa destination reste flou. Mais cela fait parti des clauses de son arrivée ici. Aussi nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus."

Gaïa avait l'air intriguée.

"Les clauses de son arrivée? Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas un étudiant comme les autres?

- Une espèce de contrat a été établi pour lui. Lui laissant une plus grande liberté qu'à un étudiant classique.

- Un contrat? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Squall interrompit la conversation.

"Nous n'avons pas à vous parlez de ça! Le Seed Daegal n'était qu'un des éléments envoyés sur cette mission, nous avons rien à vous dire à son propos."

Damon augura, un air grave sur son visage :

" Peut-être changerait vous d'avis après notre rapport."

Il était rare que Damon soit aussi sérieux lors de réunion. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

" Nous vous écoutons."

Leknaat se leva afin de commencer.

" J'avais en charge la communication entre les personnes infiltrées, c'est à dire, Jaessa Lockburgh et Sorgas Daegal et la B.G.U. Nos employeurs avaient mis à ma disposition toute sorte de matériel. Ainsi, j'ai pu varier les moyens de prise de contact afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons."

Puis, Gaïa prit la parole à son tour.

" De mon côté, je me chargeais de l'organisation de l'assassinat à proprement parler. Le lieu, l'heure, le placement des snipers grâce aux conseils de Leknaat Danesse. Mais aussi de la coordination des évènements en relation avec les informations que me transmettait Sorgas Daegal."

Puis vint le tour de Damon.

" Je me suis fait embauché en tant que serveur au restaurant de l'hôtel de Deling City. Il m'était ainsi facile de faire circuler les informations entre les deux Seeds infiltrés, et l'extérieur."

Enfin, Jaessa prit la parole.

" Mon rôle consistait à faciliter la tâche de Sorgas Daegal ainsi que crédibiliser son personnage en interprêtant le rôle de sa femme."

Squall parla à son tour :

" Bien, pour le détails de l'opération, vous me rédigerez votre rapport pour dans deux jours. Il y a trop de choses à en dire pour pouvoir le faire lors de cette réunion. J'aimerai juste que vous me parliez des points importants."

Il y eut un court silence avant que Jaessa ne reprenne :

" Il y a eut la découverte de la captivité du Seed Sercal que tout le monde a cru mort pendant près de trois ans. Il semblerait, d'après ce que nous avons pu apprendre du chef de la garde personnelle de Deling, que le dictateur avait mis en place un projet visant à cloner Treyll Sercal tout en ralliant cet être à sa cause afin de pouvoir infiltrer la B.G.U dans un avenir proche. Treyll Sercal quant à lui, a été torturé pendant cette période à de nombreuses reprises d'après l'examen sommaire que nous avions pu réaliser sur place. Deling a été exécuté dans les conditions prévues par les tireurs de la B.G.U, assités par Gaïa Drinaï et Sorgas Daegal. Le régime est tombé de lui-même une fois son dirigeant disparut."

Jaessa s'arrêta de parler. Squall regardait Damon, qui visiblement hésitait à parler. Depuis sa première intervention, Damon se tordait les mains nerveusement et jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs à ses compagnons.

"Seed Matt, quelque chose à rajouter?"

Damon eut l'air un peu soulagé par la demande de son supérieur.

"C'est à dire que...Je ne sais pas si ça a été mentionné dans un quelconque rapport mais…Sorgas Daegal a failli tuer de sang froid un homme qui n'était pas potentiellement dangereux pour nous. C'est clairement un manquement au règlement Seed. Et s'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est uniquement parce que nous étions là pour l'arrêter.

- Nous savons cela mais nous ne donnerons pas suite à cette histoire.

- Quoi ?! N'importe qui se serait fait virer pour ça !

- Gardez votre calme Seed Matt ! Nous sommes vos supérieurs ! Et Sorgas Daegal n'est pas n'importe qui. "

Jaessa posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon, lui ordonnant de se calmer.

"Nous savons tous ici qu'il cache quelque chose. Et son départ après avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami est vraiment suspect. Mais n'étant ni sa famille, ni ses coéquipiers habituels, nous ne vous demanderons plus rien. Nous vous fournirons nos rapports dans les délais prévus."

Jaessa se leva, salua et allait quitter la salle suivit de son équipe quand Squall les rappela :

"Attendez Lockburgh ! Je voudrai vous parler du Seed Sercal quelques instants."

Jaessa s'arrêta, fit signe aux autres de l'attendre dehors et revint s'asseoir.

"Comment va-t-il ?" sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

"Et bien, nous avons parlé avec le docteur Kadowaki...Elle a réussi à extraire les restes de bandages qui avaient été assimilés par la peau du blessé. Son état s'est stabilisé pendant la nuit et il est hors de danger. Bien sûr, tout cela laissera de nombreuses cicatrices et sa récupération sera longue. Mais malgré tout, son état reste préoccupant puisqu'il se ne réveille pas. Et on ignore combien de temps il restera dans le coma."

Jaessa ne semblait pas trop inquiète cependant.

"Vous savez Monsieur, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qui reste dans le coma pour le moment temps que son corps récupère. Cela lui évitera des souffrances inutiles.

- Je comprends. J'imagines que vous aimeriez le voir?"

Le regard de Jaessa s'illumina.

"Je peux?

- Et bien, pas tout de suite. Mais si vous le voulez je peux vous arranger un rendez-vous avec le docteur Kadowaki pour cet après midi.

- Merci monsieur.

- Je vous en prie Lockburgh."

Jaessa se leva, salua, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand son supérieur la rappela une nouvelle fois.

"Lockburgh! Avez-vous prévenu les parents du Seed Sercal?

- C'est à dire...Ils sont décédés peu après l'enterrement de leur fils. Vous savez, il était leur unique enfant...Le chagrin les a tué.

- Je suis désolé. La B.G.U aurait dû s'assurer de cette information à l'époque...Je...Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Lockburgh.

- Je vous en prie. Vous n'étiez pas responsable. Puis-je me retirer maintenant?"

Squall fit un mouvement de la main pour lui indiquer son accord. La jeune fille eut bientôt disparue.

**Notes de chapitre : **Bon ben voilà, on est à une semaine précisement de mes 21 ans et je me rends compte qu'en un an, j'ai avancé de douze pages seulement...J'ai honte...Mais bon, mon chéri me prend du temps et mes études aussi. Maintenant, grâce à mon bac2 j'ai pu entrer dans l'école de mes rêves : SUPINFOGAME. C'est une école de jeux vidéos. Oui oui, de jeux vidéos. ) Enfin bon. Quand à ma fic, j'hésite sur la manière dont va se dérouler les prochains chapitres durant la convalescence de Treyll...Je verrai bien en route. Sorgas est parti pour une destination inconnu, Treyll est dans le coma, Jaessa se ronge les sangs même si elle l'avoue pas...La situation est vais-je me sortir de là? Je le sais déjà rassurez-vous. J'hésite juste sur le comment je vais le raconter. Bon allez, je m'attèle à la tache. Quoi que, je sais plus si je vous ai parlais de la bande originale que j'ai compilé pour SoW? Je crois pas... Alors je vais vous donner la tracklist avec les titres originaux et les provenances que vous puissiez vous faire une idée. Si vous voulez me conseiller d'autres musiques pour des passages qui ont déjà une musique où les autres, hésitez pas et mailez moi : et maintenant! La tracklist!!

01 – BGU (BGU theme du fithos lusec wecos vinosec (FF8))

02 – La Rorksha (Garden of God de l'OST de Chrono Cross)

03 – Les cauchemars (Succession of Witches du Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec)

04 – Dans Lunatic Pandora ( A far cry dans Escaflowne OST 2)

05 – Discussion sur la passerelle (Eyes dans Escaflowne OST 1)

06 – Souvenirs lointains dans le manoir (c'est pour un passage que je n'ai pas écris qui se passait dans le manoir des Lockburgh où Jaessa avait des visions de souvenirs de ses parents...ou quelque chose comme ça) (Music Box dans Dear Friends d'FF5 si je dis pas de bétises)

07 – Le récit du doyen Shumi (Theme de Setsuna dans une OST d'Angel Sanctuary mais je peux po vous dire laquelle..désolée)

08 – Au sommet de la tour (mais siiiiiii la scène entre Squall et Seifer) (Yubiwa no tema si je dis pas de bétises... toujours dans la même ost d'Angel Sanctuary)

09 – Le journal de Vincent (Hitomi Theme OST 4)

10 – Les retrouvailles (Futari no Omoi d'Angel Sanctuary)

11 – La forêt des chocobos (Dancing the tokage de l'OST de Chrono Cross cd 1)

12 – Combat contre les Oghnets (Shrilly de l'ost 3 d'escaflowne)

13 – Sorgas soignant Jaessa (Protect life de la BO du 5ème élément)

14 – Dans les jardins du temple (Ashitaka and San de l'ost de mononoke hime)

15 – Les chemins spectraux (une musique d'angel sanctuary dont j'ai oublié le nom)

16 – La mort de Vincent #1 ça c'est le passage tel que je l'idéalisais (Rakuen (paradise) de l'ost 2 de trigun)

17 – La mort de Vincent #2 ça c'est plus tel que je l'ai écris enfin je crois...(Goodbye de l'ost 1 de Witch Hunter Robin)

18 – La mort de Vincent #3 et ça, c'est le passage tel que j'aurai aimé l'écrire... (Leeloo minai de la BO du 5ème élément)

19 – L'épilogue à la légende (une musique de Witch Hunter mais je sais plus laquelle...)

voilà voilà!! Bonne écoute à vous et hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions que ce soit pour SoW ou pour FoM.


	8. A small measure of peace

Auteur : Jaessa

Genre : Et si tout n'était pas si simple...

Titre : Fragments of Memories

**Chapitre 7 : A small measure of peace**

Damon, Gaïa et Leknaat avaient quitté l'étage et étaient allés s'asseoir à une table du campus en silence. Ils restèrent quelque temps sans rien dire, se sentant un peu exclus de tout ce qui se passait ce matin là.

"On est au chômage technique là, non?

- Ben oui..."

Leknaat ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oui, mais on va pouvoir se détendre!"

Gaïa renchérit :

"Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Boco!

- Je vais enfin conclure avec Miss Trèpe!

- Je vais me faire chouchouter par mon Irvy d'amour!"

Le groupe commença à discuter de ces envies quand Jaessa vint les rejoindre et s'assit à leur table. Gaïa lança :

"Et toi Jaessa? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit en éclatant en sanglots.

Les jours se mirent à défiler avec une certaine routine.

Damon tentait de séduire Quistis, Gaïa entraînait Boco et Leknaat passait ses journées (et ses nuits) avec Irvine.

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

"Allez, Miss Trèpe! Vous pouvez bien m'accorder un rendez-vous...

- Matt...

- Un ciné!

- ...

- Une ballade?

- ...

- Un dîner à Balamb?

- Je vous ai dit...À Balamb?"

Damon savait que le resto y était très cher et qu'une bonne partie de ces économies allaient y passer, mais il était prêt à tout.

"Euh...ouais, bien sûr.

- Alors j'accepte."

Oubliant bien vite ses futurs soucis financiers, Damon se sentait près à conclure.

Et alors que Damon galopait vers sa chambre, Gaïa, elle, faisait galoper Boco dans la serre, observée par Leknaat.

"Gaïa, tu en penses quoi?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Boco. Regarde, il s'est remis de sa blessure.

- Mais je te parle pas de ta saloperie d'oiseau! Je te parle de Jaessa!"

Gaïa arrêta son chocobo et rejoinit Leknaat.

"Ben je sais pas...Treyll se remet bien de l'opération mais...il se réveille pas. Et le docteur à l'air de dire que c'est pas bon signe.

- Moi je dis que c'est pas bon pour Jaessa surtout. Elle s'entraîne plus, elle sort plus, elle vit plus. C'est à peine si elle mange.

- Mais elle a fait son choix. Et puis elle vient de retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle croyait mort, je la comprends moi tu sais."

Leknaat resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de répondre.

"J'ai demandé à Leonhart pour reprendre les missions.

- Quoi?

- J'en ai assez de rien faire. Je reprends les missions. On peut rien faire pour les aider. Moi, je crois que c'est pour ça que Sorgas est parti. Et il a bien raison.

- Mais...Et si elle a besoin de nous?

- On a qu'à s'arranger pour que l'un de nous reste ici pendant que les deux autres sont en missions. Et puis voilà.

- Oui...Pourquoi pas...après tout..."

Cet après midi là, elles firent part de leur idée à Damon qui finit par approuver lui aussi. Et le soir même Gaïa et Leknaat allèrent voir leur supérieur pour lui expliquer leur envie de reprendre du service en solo ainsi que leur condition. (Damon étant à son rendez-vous avec Quistis.)

"Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre planning.

- Et...Je me posais une question...à propos de Jaessa.

- Je vous écoute.

- Si elle ne va plus en mission...De quoi va-t-elle vivre?

- Le statut du seed Lockburgh a été passé en équivalent de longue maladie. Ainsi, elle perçoit tout de même une indemnité. Ne vous inquiètez pas."

La "longue maladie" de Jaessa allait encore durer deux semaines avant qu'un changement ne survienne.

Ce jour-là, Gaïa devait revenir de mission et Leknaat était partie tôt dans la matinée. Jaessa avait décidé de faire quelques courses à Balamb afin de préparer à manger pour son amie. Le Dr.Kadowaki avait fait transférer Treyll dans la chambre à côté de celle de Jaessa permettant à la jeune fille d'être le plus possible avec lui. Elle était passer le voir comme tout les matins pour lui dire ce qu'elle comptait faire ce jour-là. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et partit.

Lorqu'elle revint deux heures plus tard, il était presque midi, aussi commença-t-elle à préparer le repas pour elle et Gaïa. Une fois les casseroles sur le feu, elle décida de passer dans la chambre de Treyll afin de vérifier que tout aller bien.

Mais en entrant dans la pièce, elle se figea.

Treyll était assis dans son lit, et regardait ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il semblait totalement perdu et appeuré. Une voix pleine d'émotion le sortit de sa contemplation.

"Treyll?"

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Jaessa. Lorsqu'il la vit, il resta un long moment à la désivager avant de parler.

"Jaessa...C'est vraiment toi?"

Ne sachant plus articuler le moindre mot tant son émotion était grande, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête frénétiquement.

Elle finit par oser s'approcher du lit.

"Tu es réveillé!

- Où suis-je?

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es à la B.G.U. Tu es sauvé."

Elle caressa doucement la joue creuse du jeune homme.

"Alors...ta voix...Ca n'était pas un rêve? Tu étais vraiment avec moi tout à l'heure, à la prison?

- C'était bien moi Treyll mais c'était il y a 1 mois et demi. Tu étais dans le coma quand nous t'avons amené ici. Le docteur t'a opéré et nous nous occupons de tes blessures. Donc ne bouges pas trop, ça risquerai de te faire souffrir.

- Je ne crois pas, non...

- Pardon?

- Rien, rien... Mais que faisais-tu à Deling?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Je t'en prie, raconte-moi.

- Et bien...Je devrais sans doute reprendre au début...out a commencé après l'annonce de ta mo...euh...

- De ma mort, dis le.

- La B.G.U n'avait plus aucun contact avec toi et elle a finit par te déclarer mort. Quand la nouvelle nous ai parvenu à Balamb, je me suis laissée emporter par le désespoir. Mais heureusement pour moi, mes amis et ma famille étaient là. Et c'est Damon qui a le premier lancé l'idée d'entrer à la B.G.U. Nous étions limite au niveau de l'âge mais nous sommes devenus étudiants. Quelques temps après, nous avons obtenu notre diplôme...Et il y a 7 ou 8 mois maintenant, j'ai entendu parler d'une mission à Deling City. Je me suis portée volontaire pour rejoindre la personne qui était déjà en poste là-bas et Leonhart m'a donnée l'autoridation. J'ai donc fait la connaissance de celui qui allait être mon mari pendant la durée de la mission. Et il s'agissait de Sorgas Daegal, tu te souviens de lui?"

Jaessa continua de raconter la mission qui avait conduit à la libération de Treyll même si celui ci semblait s'être plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois le récit fini, la jeune fille se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise face au silence prolongé de Treyll. Elle finit par se lever pour quitter la pièce mais alors qu'elle venait de se retourner, il la retint par la main le temps de lui souffler :

"Jaessa, je..."

Il marqua une pause de plusieurs secondes avant de dire :

"Merci."

Elle quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, ni se retourner. Mais dès la porte refermée, elle se laissa tomber au sol et pleura.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Damon venait de revenir d'une mission de reconnaissance du côté de Galbadia où le Garden semblait éprouver des difficultés à repousser des vagues de monstres incessantes. Son équipe et lui avait en effet du faire face à des créatures pour le moins puissantes qui leur avait donner du fil à retordre. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se reposer tout de suite car son rapport ne pouvait attendre tant la situation devenait préoccupante. Et alors que Damon se rendait vers l'ascenseur pour monter au bureau de Leonheart, il vit de loin Jaessa poussant le fauteuil roulant de Treyll. Ils semblaient revenir du campus. Mais l'expression du visage de Jaessa choqua immédiatement le Seed. Elle était tellement triste. Treyll semblait toujours aussi sous le choc de son internement à Deling City et Jaessa semblait toujours aussi sous le choc de son retour à la vie. Car si elle avait aspiré à un retour à leur vie d'avant, il s'était vite révêlé que cela n'était pas possible. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt, et cela semblait la faire souffrir affreusement.

Elle releva la tête et remarqua la présence de Damon et son visage se couvrit d'un immense sourire qui sonna atrocement faux aux yeux du Seed. Elle se pencha vers Treyll et lui murmura quelques mots tout en montra Damon du doigt. Sans vraiment lui prêter attention, il le regarda et lui adressa un léger signe de la main. Mal à l'aise, Damon reprit sa route.

Ce soir là, Leknaat, Gaïa et Damon avaient profité qu'ils étaient tous à la BGU pour se réunir entre amis. Manquait Jaessa, qui avait décliné l'offre, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait quitter le chevet de Treyll.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans la cafétéria afin de prendre leur repas ensemble.

"Cette histoire commence à sérieusement sentir le sapin. Entre Jaessa et Treyll qui se sortent pas de leur léthargie, ce Sorgas qui s'est barré de manière louche alors que sa place aurait dû être ici..." commença Leknaat.

Damon eut un ricanement.

"Lui, ici? Il a bien fait de se casser loin ouais!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Damon?

- A Deling City, il m'a dit qu'il haïssait Treyll. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit barré."

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Attends, Sorgas est le meilleur ami de Treyll, il a dit à Jaessa qu'il s'était rendu à Deling City pour savoir ce qui était lui arrivé, il était furieux de voir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et toi tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il déteste Treyll?"

Damon resta silencieux quelques instants afin de réfléchir à sa réponse.

"Posons les choses autrement, d'accord? Sorgas était bien le meilleur ami de Treyll il y a quelques années. Personne ne peut revenir sur ce point. Sorgas a fait la connaissance de Jaessa lorsqu'il l'a sauvé pendant qu'elle était en mission. Il est sans doute vraiment parti à Deling pour savoir la vérité à propos de son ami. Après l'arrivée de Jaessa, ils se sont retrouvés à Deling City pendant plusieurs mois en tant que mari et femme. Et vous savez quoi? Je pense que Sorgas s'est pris au jeu. Il a beau dire que non, sa manière de s'en défendre était trop...forte. Et quand on a retrouvé Treyll, la détresse et l'espérance dans lesquelles s'est retrouvé Jaessa a sans doute petit à petit changé son amitié en haine. Je pense que son combat contre le clone de Treyll était assez particulier. Pour lui, il n'a pas tué le clone de Treyll, mais Treyll lui même. Et les paroles qu'il a prononcé pendant le combat prennent un peu plus de sens, non?"

"_Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister! Tu ne me prendras pas ma seule raison de vivre qui me reste!"_

Les mots haineux crachés par Sorgas lors de son combat prirent aux yeux de tous une consonance différente. La théorie de Damon semblait se tenir si ce n'était :

"Mais si c'est ça, pourquoi est-il parti? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté pour Jaessa?"

dit Leknaat.

"Ca, y'a que lui pour le savoir..." répondit Damon avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Vous pensez...Qu'on devrait en parler à Jaessa?

- Ben oui, bien sûr Gaïa! Pour lui dire quoi? Jaessa, ma grande, le meilleur ami de Treyll le déteste uniquement parce qu'il est jaloux de Treyll? Bravo, très fin...

- C'est bon aussi! Moi j'dis ça...

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est garder ça pour nous et pas tracasser Jaessa avec ce genre de spéculations. Néanmoins...

- Néanmoins?

- Je...je vais peut être vous semblez stupide...

- Ben ça changera pas de d'habitude.

- Merci, Leknaat, ça fait du bien de se savoir apprécié. Donc j'allais dire. Vous avez pas eu parfois une impression de déjà vu vis à vis de Sorgas? J'veux dire, comme des espèces de flash back de truc qui se sont jamais produits."

Damon s'attendait à ce qu'elles le traitent de dingue ou quelque chose du genre. Au lieu de ça, il écoppa d'un double :

"Toi aussi!"

Tout les trois en restèrent ébahis quelques instants avant de piquer un fou rire. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Gaïa et Leknaat essuyaient leur rimel qui avait coulé, Damon lança :

"Bon, on fait quoi ce soir? Triple Triad?"

Les semaines se succédaient sans vrai changements. Treyll petit à petit récupérait des forces et son moral grâce aux soins attentionnés que lui portaient Jaessa.

On pouvait souvent les voir se promener dans les couloirs de la B.G.U.

A cet instant, Jaessa était assise sur le bord de la fontaine centrale de la B.G.U et Treyll était assis dans son fauteuil roulant. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres se laissant souvent porter par leurs rêveries.

"Et tu verras, dans moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, tu remarcheras et on se mettra à l'entraînement. Je suis devenue bonne à la Gunblade!

- Je pense pas que tu me battras tu sais.

- Hum! Macho!"

Et elle se mit à rire. Ce rire si chaud réussissait même à lui arracher de trop rare sourire. Jaessa savait bien que Treyll était encore sous le chox des trois ans passés à Deling City aussi faisait-elle tout pour le lui faire oublier.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se sortir un détail de la tête : Où pouvez bien être Sorgas? Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait disparu si vite et sans rien dire après leur retour.

Et ce soir là, elle se surprit à penser à lui alors qu'elle regardait la neige tomber. Elle murmura :

"Sorgas...Où es-tu?"

**Notes de chapitre : **Le temps passe et les choses changent. Je suis de nouveau célibataire et je pense avoir fait le bon choix. Je cherche toujours mon Sorgas...Bien sûr, il y a Skwirrel qui se comporte comme un vrai Sorgas pour moi. ' Attentionné, gentil, adorable, charmeur...Bref, tout ce qu'on peut vouloir. Mais bon, il a 13 ans de plus que moi et vit à 8000 kilomètres d'ici. Croyez moi, ça relègue le tout à un simple rêve. Après, il y a Kundun. C'est vrai, on a plein de trucs en commun, on s'entend super bien, je me pose parfois des questions à son propos mais...Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à penser à tout ça. Jaessa et moi sommes bien des personnages similaires, nous sommes toutes les deux un peu torturées, comme nous tous.


	9. Le jardin des âmes

Auteur : Jaessa

Genre : Crucify my Love

Titre : Fragments of Memories

**Chapitre 8 : Le jardin des Âmes – La Fin d'un Rêve.**

Après être parti à pied de la B.G.U, Sorgas s'était mis en route pour le temple de son maître. Pendant les longues semaines de voyage, il tenta de se préparer à la confrontation qu'il allait forcément avoir avec lui. La nouvelle de la perte de la Kali devait sans doute lui être parvenu et il devait être furieux.

Et alors qu'au bout de l'immense plaine apparaissait enfin l'enceinte du temple, Sorgas sentit monter en lui une angoisse de plus en plus grande.

Quel accueil le maître allait-il lui réserver?

Il marcha quelques minutes plongé dans ses réflexions et quand il releva enfin la tête, il aperçut dans le lointain un nuage de poussière sans doute provoqué par la course d'un chocobo.

Quand le cavalier l'eut rejoint, il mit pied à terre, s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme avant de lui délivrer son message.

"Maître Sorgas, le maître vous demande de toute urgence au temple! Prenez ma monture et rejoignez le, je vous prie."

Sorgas prit les rênes en main, hésita un court instant avant de se mettre en selle et de talonner l'animal qui se mit immédiatement à courir.

L'esprit de Sorgas s'embrouilla et il n'arrivait plus à retrouver toutes les phrases qu'il avait préparé pour son maître. Il se sentait sans défense face à cet homme qui savait pour ainsi dire tout.

A peine arrivé dans la cour du bâtiment, il sauta au bas du chocobo et se mit en route pour la salle des artefacts. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise où se trouvait le maître, il savait déjà que ce dernier le mettrait devant son échec en tant que maître de la Kali.

Il marchait dans les couloirs du temple, salué respectueusement par les membres de l'ordre.

Et quand il se retrouva devant les lourdes portes de bois qui fermaient la salle aux artefacts, il s'arrêta.

Il respira lentement. Rien ne traversait son esprit, il avait fait le vide complet. Enfin, il posa ses mains sur les battants et les poussa. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Le maître se trouvait au centre de la pièce, face à un vitrail que Sorgas avait souvent contemplé lorsqu'il était encore en entraînement ici. Son maître lui en avait parlé une fois avant son départ comme étant la représentation d'une prophétie.

_"La jeune personne que tu vois ici est au centre d'une prophétie très importante. Elle est le maître de la magie Rorksha. Il va avoir un rôle très important à tenir dans la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Et ce que tu vois là est l'accomplissement d'une très ancienne prophétie annonçant la fin de l'humanité à moins que le maître de la Rorksha ne se dresse pour contrer le maître de l'Assar._

_- Mais maître, quel est le rapport avec la Kali?_

_- Le maître de la Kali sera un soutien très important pour le maître de la Rorksha. Il devra lui apporter une aide indéfectible._

_- Mais cette prophétie doit s'accomplir quand?_

_- Très bientôt. Tu seras le soutien du maître actuel de la Rorksha._

_- Moi? Mais je ne connais même pas cette personne!_

_- C'est pour cela que je vais t'envoyer à la B.G.U. Là-bas, tu seras amené à faire sa connaissance dans quelques années. Mais avant que tu ne partes, je me dois de t'apprendre encore une chose sur la Kali. Il existe un arcane suprême très puissant permettant d'altérer le cours du temps. Et je t'interdis d'y avoir recours. Néanmoins, si tu penses devoir un jour l'utiliser, retiens ceci : ce sort détruira la Kali Yuga et tu perdrai tes pouvoirs en tant que maître. _

_- Bien maître, je fais ici le serment devant vous de ne pas utiliser ce sort._

_- Si seulement tu pouvais t'y tenir..."_

Tout s'était presque déroulé comme son maître l'avait voulu. Il avait rencontré Jaessa, lui avait apporté son soutien. Ensemble, ils avaient tué le maître de l'Assar. Mais Sorgas avait brisé son serment. Il avait utilisé le sort. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

Il avança dans la pièce à pas rapide et arrivé dans le dos de son maître, il s'agenouilla en murmurant :

"Maître..."

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Puis, lentement, le maître se retourna et fit se relever Sorgas. Sorgas n'osait pas lever les yeux. Et le maître ne l'y forcait pas. Mais tout à coup, il lui infligea un violent coup de poing à la paumette droite.

Sorgas, sous la force du coup, dut faire un pas en arrière. Il refit face à son maître, conscient qu'il méritait un tel traitement.

"A ton tour. Frappe-moi, Sorgas!"

Sorgas ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Vous frapper? Maître...Je...Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Si je faisais ça, ce serait comme si je vous reniais!"

Son maître soupira.

"Sorgas, tu l'as déjà fait."

Sorgas se laissa tomber à genoux, sous le choc du coup de son maître.

"Te souviens-tu de ton serment à propos de l'arcane?"

Le jeune homme se raidit et baissa la tête avant de souffler :

"Oui...

Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, c'était écrit. Ne me pose aucune question, je n'y répondrai pas. Néanmoins..."

Le maître s'avança dans la salle et s'approcha de l'autel de la Kali.

"Sorgas, viens donc ici, je voudrai te montrer quelque chose."

Sorgas se releva et rejoignit son maître. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autel, il s'exclama :

"Maître! Mais c'est...

Oui, la Kali Yuga.

Mais elle avait été détruite!

Sorgas, la Kali ne peut pas être détruite. En utilisant l'arcane, tu as perdu la confiance de la Kali Yuga. Si tu veux la regagner, tu as bien fait de revenir. Mais avant, il y a autre chose que tu dois voir."

Il l'emmena vers le fond de la salle où son maître lui dévoila une porte secrète.

Derrière se trouvait une toute petite pièce où il vit un trépied portant à son sommet une sphère de couleur bleu pâle.

"Cette perle s'est formée à l'instant même où tu as utilisé l'arcane. Elle symbolise la force du sceau que tu as crée sur leurs mémoires. Mais regarde la de plus près."

Sorgas obéit et s'approcha de la perle. En observant la surface, il ne vit rien de particulier. Mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard au coeur de la sphère, il aperçut des fissures.

Il se tourna vers son maître, interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce que ces fissures veulent dire?

Cela, mon cher disciple, tu devras le comprendre par toi même par la méditation. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il s'agit de ton destin, non du mien. Il me reste une dernière question. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici après tant de temps?"

Sorgas baissa les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son maître.

"Je ne suis pas revenu ici pour reprendre la Kali. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. J'ai fuit, maître. J'ai fuit l'ancien maître de la Rorksha."

Son maître sourit imperceptiblement. S'il avait menti, il l'aurait immédiatement renvoyé car il se serait montré indigne de la Kali dans cette première épreuve. Mais son âme était toujours aussi digne. Il sentit la Kali tressaillir.

"Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu lui reviennes." Pensa-t-il. "Il doit comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il va causer. Car il se rendra compte trop tard de la situation, cela aussi est écrit."

Sorgas suivit son maître lorsque celui ci sortit de la salle. L'entraînement allait pouvoir commencer.

_BGU_

Le temps passait lentement et les jours succédaient aux jours. Puis ils devinrent des semaines et finalement des mois.

Treyll commençait à aller vraiment mieux et la plupart de ses anciennes blessures avaient bien cicatrisées. Il avait commencé sa rééducation un mois plus tôt et aujourd'hui était un grand jour : il allait devoir lâcher ses béquilles.

Jaessa était assise dans un coin de la pièce et elle le regardait. Le visage du jeune homme était anxieux, il ne semblait pas vouloir se résoudre à marcher seul. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il y avait d'abord eu le fauteuil roulant, puis les béquilles. C'était Seifer qui s'était chargé de le faire travailler. Et il n'était pas toujours tendre. Souvent Jaessa avait-elle vu le visage de Treyll se contracter de douleur sous les efforts qu'imposaient Seifer au corps fatigué de Treyll. Mais les scéances avaient porté leurs fruits et au bout de trois semaines, Treyll avait repris suffisament de force pour marcher avec des béquilles. Puis, Seifer l'avait obligé à moins prendre appui sur ses béquilles. Et maintenant, il lui demandait de ne plus les utiliser. Jaessa avait à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle avait envie de dormir mais elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle ratait ce moment.

Et enfin, Treyll posa les pieds à terre, prenant appui sur la table où il était assis un instant auparavant. Il regarda Seifer d'un air contrarié alors que ce dernier le narguait en brandissant bien haut les béquilles de Treyll. Puis, il fit un pas, mal assuré. Puis un deuxième, tout en longeant la table pour garder un appui. Le troisième pas fut difficile et Treyll manqua de tomber. Mais heureusement, la table lui permit de se retenir. Il hésita longtemps à faire le pas suivant. Car il n'y avait plus de table et il devrait se retenir par lui même. Il regarda Jaessa qui lui fit signe d'avancer en souriant. Et là, il inspira et fit son premier pas par lui même sans appui. Une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage quand il se rendit compte de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait fait.

Et Treyll s'était enfin remis à marcher. D'une démarche peu assurée et maladroite, mais il marchait enfin. Jaessa sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. L'émotion la prenait et elle savait que Treyll reprenait lentement goût à la vie. Tout semblait devoir aller pour le mieux pour eux maintenant.

_Jardin du temple_

Sorgas était assis en tailleur sur une des pierres au centre du lac depuis plus de deux jours. Deux jours où il n'avait ni mangé, ni bu, ni même bougé. Son maître l'observait depuis la rive. Le jeune homme l'avait vraiment étonné. Il avait profondément changé suite à sa rencontre avec la jeune Lockburgh, c'était indéniable. Mais l'acharnement qu'il mettait dans son entraînement venait d'autre chose. Néanmoins, le maître s'était refusé jusque là de sonder son disciple. Il savait que Sorgas était très près de récupérer la Kali, il avait senti la magie frissonner d'impatience. Mais la sphère ne cessait de continuer à se fissurer. Sorgas s'en inquiétait grandement mais le maître ne pouvait rien lui dévoiler. Il s'agissait de sa dernière épreuve pour reprendre la Kali. Sorgas devait comprendre son erreur. Et il était certainement à deux doigts de trouver la réponse.

_Campus de la BGU – le soir_

Treyll avait marché sans s'arrêter pendant près d'une demi heure avant de s'asseoir, épuisé. Jaessa n'avait pas eu le droit de le soutenir. Seifer avait confié les béquilles à la jeune fille qui devait les rendre à Treyll le moment venu. Car ce dernier ne devait pas marcher sans ses béquilles trop longtemps, ses jambes étaient encore trop fragiles.

Quand il avait fini par s'asseoir sur un banc, elle était venue le rejoindre rapidement et ils avaient commencé à discuter. Une heure plus ard, Treyll commençait à ne plus suivre le babillement incessant de la jeune fille.

"Et c'est là que Damon nous a dit qu'il avait été plaqué par sa copine. Mais nous on pensait qu'il parlait de Tiris alors qu'en fait il s'était fait plaquer par elle deux jours avant et que là il parlait de sa jumelle, Hana. Donc, forcément, on comprenait plus rien..."

Treyll se mit à rire de bon coeur des déboires du malheureux Seed.

"C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé pendant toutes ces années."

Ils se turent un instant et c'est Treyll qui reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

"Jaessa, je voudrai parler de quelque chose à propos de Sorgas...

Sorgas?"

Jardin du temple 

Sorgas tentait de percer le mystère des étranges cassures de la sphère. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs dans son incantation. Il devait y avoir autre chose...

Les failles ne s'étaient plus beaucoup aggrandit depuis quelques temps.

Les failles...Où se trouvait donc la faille dans son raisonnement? Comment le sort pourrait-il se briser s'il n'y avait plus personne pour se souvenir de cette histoire et de lui?

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, brisant la concentration de sa méditation. Il voulut se relever mais son mouvement fut trop rapide pour son corps qui manquait de repos et de nourriture. Et il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau. Les moines qui se promenaient sur le bord du lac crièrent un "Maître Sorgas!" qui lui parvint sous l'eau à moitié étouffé. C'est là que se trouvait la clé se dit il en remontant à la surface et en nageant vers le bord. Une fois remonté sur la rive, il fut vite emmitouflé dans une immense serviette chaude et il but un peu de thé et mangea un peu de pain. Il abandonna bien vite les soins des moines pour se diriger vers la salle aux artefacts. La lumière de la lune tombait au travers des vitraux et rendait l'atmosphère presque irréelle. Il traversa la salle pour se rendre dans la pièce secrète. Là, la perle brillait d'un éclat rassurant mais les cassures qui la parcouraient montrait sa fragilité.

"J'ai dû oublier quelque chose au moment de lancer le sort. Quelque chose qui maintenant fait remonter tout les souvenirs à la souvenir. Je sais que je ne suis plus loin...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon sang!"

Ses poings se crispèrent. Il allait trouver ce que c'est et corriger cette erreur.

Campus de la B.GU 

"Oui, Sorgas. Je me souviens l'avoir vu se battre avec...la créature dans les sous sols de Deling City. Mais, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé sa magie?

Mais...Sorgas n'utilise pas la magie. Enfin, personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu utilisé de magie pendant mon séjour à Deling."

Salle secrète du temple 

Les fissures s'étendirent soudainement et la sphère était sur le point de se briser.

J'ai oublié quelque chose ou...quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'il compris.

Il avait oublié Treyll! Treyll était encore considéré comme mort à l'époque où il avait utilisé l'arcane! Et le sort n'avait donc pas eu d'effet sur lui! C'était lui l'élément perturbateur, la faille!

"Oui, tu as commis une erreur quand tu as lancé ton sort. Tu as cru ce jeune homme mort et le sort ne l'a pas affecté. C'est lui qui rend ton sort si fragile. Maintenant que tu sais cela, la Kali te réclame. Reprend la Kali Yuga. Tu l'as mérité."

Sorgas s'était retourné lorsque son maître avait parlé. Il prit la Kali Yuga que lui tendait celui ci. Le maître lui donna aussi l'artefact de la Rorska qui réclamait son maître. Puis il déclara :

"Maître, je retourne à la B.G.U. Je dois empêcher cela."

Et il se mit à marcher vers la sortie.

"Tu n'arriveras pas à temps. Le processus est déjà en marche. Et la prophétie n'était pas finie."

Sorgas s'arrêta et sans se retourner, il attendit la suite.

"Tu n'es pas arriver au bout de ton rôle dans la réalisation de la prophétie. L'égoïsme dont tu as fait preuve en lançant l'arcane va se retourner contre toi. Tu as créé un monstre qui va mettre le monde entier en danger. Il est temps pour toi de prendre tes responsabilités."

Sorgas baissa légèrement la tête, comme vaincu.

"Il n'est pas prêt." Pensa son maître.

"C'est vrai, j'ai fait des erreurs. Mais je compte bien tout faire pour éviter le pire."

Le maître sourit. Même lui faisait des erreurs de jugement en fin de compte.

"Mais maître, racontez moi la fin de la prophétie, que je ne fasses plus les mêmes erreurs.

Le prophète est mort avant d'avoir fini de dire sa prophétie. La fin n'est pas encore écrite. Elle est entre tes mains. Et les choix que feront la jeune Lockburgh pèseront lourd dans la balance du destin."

Sorgas ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit sa route vers la cour intérieure.

Campus de la BGU 

"Non, je ne te parles pas de magie ordinaire. Je te parle de la Kali.

La...Kali?"

Jaessa se sentit tout à coup étrangement mal. Tout commençait à devenir noir et la voix de Treyll semblait venir de si loin...

Salle secrète du temple 

Au moment où il passa les portes, il entendit un bruit de verre qui se brise. La sphère venait d'exploser. Mais Sorgas se força à ne pas y prêter attention. Une fois au milieu de la cour centrale du temple, il brandit la Kali. Il sentit de nouveau son pouvoir parcourir ses veines. Il eut un sourire puis,en un instant, il abattit le bâton sur le sol tout en invoquant la puissance de la Kali. Un souffle puissant jaillit du sol et tout les moines présents se protégèrent. Lorsque le vent se fut enfin calmé, il regardèrent au centre de la cour, mais Sorgas avait disparu. Son maître ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Il est plus puissant que jamais. Tout cela lui a été bénéfique. Mais je me demande quelle sera la réaction du maître de la Rorksha à son réveil..."

BGU – infirmerie 

"Mais que se passe-t-il enfin?" hurla Treyll au docteur Kadowaki. Il avait tant bien que mal ammené une Jaessa inconsciente jusque là et était assis dans un fauteuil alors que ces membres lui faisait atrocement mal. Peu après, Gaïa, Damon et Leknaat avaient finide remplir les lits de l'infirmerie. Squall, Seifer et d'autres personnes avaient également étaient retrouvés évanouis et avaient été portés dans leurs chambres. Immédiatement, les Seeds avaient patrouillés dans toutes l'université mais rien de suspect n'avait été trouvés. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

"Ils n'ont rien. Ils sont juste endormis. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe..."

C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix se fit entendre.

"Je suis le responsable de cette situation. Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiéte donc pas...Treyll"

Le jeune homme interpellé se retourna et découvrit dans l'embrasure de la porte une silhouette replaçant un bâton dans son dos.

"Sorgas?

Lui-même." Répondit Sorgas d'un ton glacial.

**Notes de chapitre : **Ca fait deux ans passés que je rêve d'écrire ce passage. Oo Deux ans! Ahlala, j'ai trop hâte d'écrire la suite parce que ça va commencer à bouger. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la situation va légèrement se compliquer maintenant que le sort est brisé :) Des décisions vont devoir être prises, des destins vont s'entrechoquer et des cris vont retentir. La vie n'est pas aussi simple que Jaessa voulait bien l'imaginer... J'espères que vous aimez toujours suivre les aventures de nos jeunes Seeds parce qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. (le 6/03/2005)


End file.
